The wings of a Demon
by HairyPringle
Summary: [ADOPTED] In a village of angel-winged Vikings, Hiccup was a freak. "Cursed" with the wings of his tribe's greatest enemy, he longed only to prove that he wasn't as worthless as they thought he was. Too bad things didn't go exactly as planned... Eight years on, the new chief falls upon something unexpected... (No flames please, my chapters start at 6) Dark!Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm here with a story that I adopted from The Amber Fury. I honestly hope I can live up to the standard that was set by the first 5 chapters, which have been uploaded here as well.**

 **No promises of a new chapter for a while, I'm currently studying engineering at university and there are a great many things that have to take precedence over this. Sorry. I promise that I'll upload something when I get the time, but my semester/exams finish in November so it may not be for a while.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

 **The Wings of a Demon**

Hiccup's POV

I suppose that even if I didn't have my little, well, _problem,_ I still would've been an odd kid. For one thing, I'm scrawny, with arms and legs that seemed too long for the rest of me. I possess virtually no body muscle, and am a few inches shorter than anyone else in my age group.

On top of that, I have a knack for messing things up, always managing to find a way to set something on fire, destroy a precious family heirloom, or cause a building to go tumbling down. Some could even say that it is a _talent_ of mine, if screwing up horribly is a desirable trait in some circles.

I guess it is just icing on the cake that I was born with the wings of our greatest enemy. Lucky me...

It wasn't the fact that I had wings that was extraordinary; everyone did. Wings are what define a person. Everyone on Berk has wings, some variation of the great feathered limbs used for soaring through the brisk, Icelandic air. Wings can be any color, from a gleaming gold to a jet black, the color palate ranging indefinitely.

Only one thing was constant: feathers. Every wing was an intricate pattern of feathers, each unique. That's what made me such a freak. No one had ever seen wings like mine before. They weren't beautiful, they weren't elegant, and people thought I was cursed, a demon because of their presence on my back.

See, while most people have the wings of an eagle, or a parrot, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, have the black scaled wings of a dragon, and not even the wings of a common dragon like a Nadder or a Skrill. As far as anyone could tell, my wings were those of some rare dragon designed for stealth, one that no one had ever seen before. Even though they didn't know what wings I had, I was still marked as extremely dangerous (probably 'kill on sight' in some of the more superstitious Vikings' books). I had always wondered if this was the gods' ironic brand of a sick joke; give the runt the power to decimate the entire tribe. Oh yeah, I'm _so_ laughing. Ha. Ha. Ha.

It wasn't just the wings, either. Some of Berk's other residence had just a few feathers of the same color as their wings scattered throughout their hair, some even growing down a bit like bangs. Not me! Instead, the same ebony-black scales that covered my wings dotted my cheekbones like freckles.

And if _that_ wasn't enough, there was the matter of my eyes, an unnaturally vibrant green, the pupils becoming long and thin like slits when I am angry or scared.

Like I said, I'm a freak.

"'iccup! What're ye doin' out there?" the gruff voice of Gobber shook me from my thoughts. I looked around. The village was partially on fire, and bola's were being shot left and right, attempting to take down their barely-visible targets the the skies.

So basically, just a typical day on dragon-infested Berk.

I dodged angry Vikings as I made my way down to the forge where the Blacksmith, Gobber, was. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little.

Well, little- _er._

Gobber handed me a huge broadsword, one which I could just barely support the weight of. "Hurry up now, lad!" he instructed. "Get that sharpened!"

I shuffled over to the grinder and threw the sword upon it, flapping my wings once for balance. Say what you will about their appearance, but they were strong.

Sparks flew around me as the sword brushed against the stone of the sharpener. A couple hit my arms, but they didn't bother me much.

"Y'know, lad, if ye were friends with any o' the other kiddies, I'd let ye go out on fire brigade," the Smith said, his small, orangish-brown wings twitching behind him.

"Nah, they don't like me," I said. "Demon blood, remember?"

That was a bit of an inside joke between us. Nearly everyone in the village thought that I was either possessed by some evil spirit or a wicked spawn of Loki, which eventually evolved into everyone calling me "Demon Boy." I could kinda see why, as a boy with the qualities of the creatures that raid the tribe almost every night could seem sort of suspicious. Gobber shrugged and went back to his work.

The sword sharpened, I placed it on the counter, where it lay ready for some Viking warrior to grab and fly off with.

I took advantage of this short break and leaned over the counter, watching the battle engulf the island. Most of the fighting was done in the air, the Vikings winging after the dragons, which were in turn carrying off food. I suppose it was sort of valiant to watch, a brutal battle fought in the sky, but my mind was centered more on how to take one of the beasts down rather than the beauty of it.

Gobber was occupied with tending to the flames of the forge, so I slipped of my apron and snuck through the tiny back door of the Smithy, carrying my little 'invention' with me, and into the chaos outside.

Giant torches were being raised all over the village to light the battle above. The light of the flames bounced off shining metal armour and shields, making them look like moving stars above.

Luckily, my invention was not too heavy, and I was able to easily carry it with me. The design resembled a crossbow, except where a bolt would be placed rested a rolled up ball of weighted spheres and rope: a bola. The net was rather compact, and probably couldn't take down something big like a Nightmare or a Thunderdrum, but it would be perfect for a Nadder or a Gronckle, and really, that's all I needed.

I ran to one of the only peaceful areas currently on Berk, a small cliff where an old catapult stood, unmanned. I threw myself straight off its side and flapped, catching the cool night air beneath my wings. I couldn't take off during a raid where the Vikings were because their was always the chance that one of them with particularly bad eye-sight would see the outline of my wings and try to shoot me out of the sky.

Believe it or not, it had happened before, and I still have a scar on my arm from where my skin hit a jagged rock upon crash landing, tangled in the net of a very confused looking man wearing a bucket on his head. Luckily, I was only a couple feet off the ground at the time, but it still stung.

I flapped higher, my obsidian wings blending perfectly with the black of the sky. I raised my sorta-crossbow hesitantly, waiting for the flash of scales to streak through the night, decimating all in it's path.

That's right; I was after a Night Fury.

No one had ever seen the dragon, other than the streak of black illuminated by the explosion of a catapult. It was the ultimate prize, the way to get my name in Berk's history books and to alert the villagers that "Demon Boy" might be an asset after all.

I waited in almost silence, the quiet flapping of my wings the only sound in the air.

I focused on the sky.

Something caught my eye, a movement just to the left of me. I turned to see that it wasn't a movement after all. There was a patch of stars that was blinked out by some...shadow, a shape that was swiftly and silently making its way across the sea of silver lights. I raised my bola launcher, aiming at the strange dark spot, ready to fire.

I shriek pierced the air, the shriek of a Night Fury. This was it. This was the day to prove that I wasn't useless, I wasn't cursed.

That I was one of them.

After the catapult behind me burst into flames, I fired. The creature was close to me, and I heard the net of the bola wrapping around the nearly invisible beast.

Before I could celebrate, thought, something rammed into me with the force of Thor's hammer. I yelped and dropped the crossbow in surprise as I realized that I hadn't known just how close I was to the creature. I felt my hand get trapped between a rope of the bola and what I assumed was the its wing.

Oh gods.

We were falling, and falling fast. Desperately, I yanked at the bonds, trying to get free and fly away as fast as I could, but to no avail. My own invention dragged me down with it, and the dragon and I fell deep into the woods of Berk. There was a sear of pain, and everything went black when we hit the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: there is no dragon Queen in this story (at least not the one that** ** _you're_** **thinking of)**

 **Warning: mild descriptions of an injury in this chapter**

"Normal Speak"

" **Dragonese"**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Toothless' POV

When I woke up from the fall, the sun was peeking over the horizon, and I had a prisoner.

It was an odd thing, this little...oh, what did they call themselves again? Hooman? Human? Yeah, Human sounded about right. The first thing that I noticed was its smell. It didn't smell like the average human, like sweat and mud and feathers. No, this little creature smelled of freshly cut pine, of the air just before a brutal storm.

This little human smelled like a _Night Fury._

The second thing I noticed were his wings. They were almost identical to mine, the black scales overlapping elegantly into one another, their sleek shape designed for speed and for invisibility in the night sky.

Hmm...just how much dragon _was_ this boy?

I was still trapped in this... _thing._ Right now, it was pinning my wings down, making it difficult to move. I also noticed that the Human was stuck with me, his front right paw (hand?) lodged between my wing and the _thing's_ grip. It looking sort of painful.

A supposedly twisted wrist, however, was not the least of his injuries. My eyes wandered down to his left back paw (I knew this one. They called it a "foot"), and the sight made me cringe. It was absolutely mangled, a red bloody mess that hardly resembled the limb that it used to be. I knew that we had tumbled a bit after falling, taking out a couple trees in our wake, but looking over now at our path of destruction, I saw a small, but distinct trail of blood littering the ground, and realized that the Human's paw, no, _foot_ must have landed _under_ me. It was a shame, as it didn't look like he would ever be able to walk normally again.

Wait, what? Why did I care? This was the enemy! It was no coincidence that he was the only one in that area! He shot me down!

But still, the little runt hadn't done any damage to me (although I was a little sore). I had made sure of it. Wings? Unbroken. Secondary wings? Unbroken and present. Tail fins? Unbroken and present as well. Perhaps of he had somehow ripped off a tail fin or something, I might be a little more vengeful, but he had hurt himself more that me. Even if I didn't kill him, the Human would probably die from blood loss or infection anyway.

But _was_ he Human? He looked kind of like one, walking on two legs and pink skin and all, but he didn't have the signature Human feathered wings, and his face was dotted with scales.

Scales of _my_ Kin.

Really, I wasn't positive that I was the last Night Fury, but I was pretty sure. The last one I had seen was years ago. It was my mother, and I saw her shot down right before my eyes. Another of my kind (even if he was only _half_ my kind) was certainly _hope._

Slowly, I shifted my wings so that my legs were free of them. The Human's (Night Fury's; Hybrid's; Mutant's; whatever) hand remained stuck. I was able to drag myself over to the remains of, what appeared to be, a tree (probably our doing), and saw the edge of the trap against a particularly sharp shard of wood. It wasn't long before I felt it snap and loosen, and the goddess forsaken _thing_ fell to the ground, right along side the boy. I leaned down and sniffed him. He seemed to be unconscious, only occasionally letting out a soft moan. Next, I moved to inspect his mutilated leg.

I wrinkled my nose when the bitter smell of blood and bone met my nostrils. The damage was gruesome. Chunks were gone where they shouldn't have been, and the whole appendage seemed sort of...limp.

I gave my wings a stretch. They were exceptionally cramped from being folded in such an awkward way for so long, and it gave me great relief to work out the knots in my muscles. I could fly away from here right now, if I wanted, fly away and never look back. This Human hatchling, he wasn't my problem, and he was on the side of the enemy. I should just kill him now, or leave him here to bleed out.

But there was some part of me that just _couldn't,_ some part of me that looked at him, and saw myself.

Great goddess above, I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I retracted my teeth and gently took hold of the boy's undamaged leg. Slowly, as to not injure him further, I dragged him across the mossy forest floor.

 **oOo**

I ended up having to haul the hatchling atop my back in order to get him into the cove. It seemed like a safe place, secluded and hard to find, and there was a small lake in it, which would be useful for tending to his leg.

I glided down gently, making sure that the still-unconscious Human wouldn't fall off of me, and landed lightly on the ground below.

I walked over to the edge of the pond and lowered myself down so that the boy slid off of my back. Once again, I retracted my teeth and dragged the boys unharmed leg so that both his feet (or rather _foot_ now, as the other could hardly be called a foot anymore) were both in the cool water. I heard him groan a bit in pain as the liquid seeped into his wound, coloring the edge of the lake with the bright red of his blood. Now that it was mostly clean, I could properly see the extent of the damage,

It was worse that I had originally thought. The clearing of red revealed the white of bone, and some small areas were already gushing with the yellow pus that came with infection.

Great Goddess, that happened fast.

I knew that there was no way to save the limb, and my short teeth weren't going to be able to cleanly amputate it, and so I decided on the only remaining course of action.

If, no, _when_ the child woke up, I hoped he could forgive me, as this was going to hurt _a lot._

I lit the fire in my throat, concentrating to make a steady, white hot stream instead of an explosive blast. This would be quick, I hoped.

I used my paw to move the Human's mangled leg out of the water, and then used my tail to hold his small body down, before setting to work.

As soon as the blueish-white fire touched his flesh, he began to scream. He was actually surprisingly strong, but he was no match for my strength. The flames bit into his bone, incinerating the raw parts and stopping the blood vessels from pouring out more of the red liquid.

As I had expected, it was over quickly. I leaned down to inspect my work. I was pleased to find that the injury was cauterized nicely, and the good skin around it didn't seem to be scorched at all. I found this a little odd. His skin _should_ be a little burned, but it just wasn't. Could this strange dragon boy have fireproof skin? It seemed plausible.

The hatchling was currently gasping and sputtering, but I couldn't blame him. After what he just went through, I probably would be too. I half expected him to pass out again from the pain, but instead, his breathing slowed slightly, and he heaved himself into a sitting position.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a dragon in front of him, a Night Fury, at that.

"Ahh!" he let out a little scream and tried to scramble away, but winced in pain as his wound shifted slightly. With the method I used, it should stop hurting him very soon. He looked down at his used-to-be foot, and I was pleased to see his pupils narrow into draconic slits. The more of a dragon this boy was, the better.

"W-what did you do?" he muttered, not seeming to expect me to answer. I didn't know much Human Speak (what did they call it...Nurse? That didn't sound right), but I could understand short phrases, and I had a basic grasp of what he had just said.

" **I just saved your life,"** I responded in Dragonese, my throat not being able to form the right sounds for "Nurse."

"...gods, how are...dragon...I...speak…" ok, wait, what? Too complex a sentence for me! I knew more Nurse than most dragons, but I was far from fluent!

" **Kid,"** I said. " **I don't speak Nurse. Do you happen to know any Dragonese?"**

The boy shook his head 'no.'

" **Uh, ok…"** I said, trying to come up with a solution. He _could,_ however, understand Dragonese. Maybe it was in his blood. " **Ok, think of something you want to say, and then think of the sounds that I'm making right now."**

The boy, apparently way too confused to protest, concentrated for a moment, then spoke. " **Like...this?"** he said hesitantly.

" **Yes! Yes, that's it!"** I encouraged. He took a deep breath.

" **Ok,"** he said, seeming to get the hang of speaking in this new tongue that he learned about three seconds ago. " **First of all, by 'Nurse,' do you mean 'Norse?'"**

" **So** ** _that's_** **what it's called!"** I exclaimed. The boy took another breath.

" **Second, what the Hel happened to my leg?!"**

" **Oh...uh…"** I hesitated. " **You were badly wounded during the fall. Your leg was a mess, infected and bleeding, and you would've bled out had I not done what I did."**

His breathing quickened again. " **I'm dead,"** he mumbled, surprisingly, in Dragonese. " **I must have died! There's a talking dragon in front of me!"**

" **Hey, it's not just me!"** I complained. " **All dragons talk!"**

" **They do?"** the boy asked. " **Then why haven't I heard them talking before?"**

" **The only time you've been around dragons is during raids,"** I responded. " **Do Vikings usually yap it up when they're trying to kill something?"**

" **Well, no, but don't dragons have battle cries or anything?"**

I shook my head. " **It is customary to be silent while fighting. It shows respect to the opponent. The only roars you hear aren't actual words, just expressions of pain or surprise."**

This seemed to be a lot to take in. I was surprised that the boy wasn't still in a lot of pain from his leg, though Night Fury fire was pretty efficient at its job.

Now the Human was simply looking down at his hands, as if planning something out. After a minute, I decided to break the silence.

" **What's your name?"** I asked. His eyes shifted a bit, trying to decide whether to lie to me or not. Apparently deciding that there was no harm in me knowing, he said: " **Hiccup."**

Really? Hiccup? That was a horrible name for something as powerful as a Night Fury! I'd have to think of something different.

" **What's yours?"** asked 'Hiccup.'

" **My name is Prince Hakan Thanatos Nyx, son of Lady Angelica Nyx,"** I stood proudly as I said this, then paused and said. " **But you can call me "Hakan."**

" **Hakan…"** said the boy, trying out the name. " **Why did you save me, Hakan?"**

High Goddess, this boy and his questions!

" **You're different from the other Humans,"** I told him. " **You're not like them. You're one of us, I can sense it, but I still wouldn't have spared you after you shot me down if you were any old dragon. Hiccup, whether you choose to admit it or not, you have the heart and soul of a Night Fury."**

Hiccup's POV

" **What do you mean by that?!"** I asked confusedly. " **I'm not-"**

" **I used to think that I was the last of my kind,"** said Hakan, paying no mind to me. " **Now I see that that is not the case, Hiccup. Did you think that your wings were just an unfortunate fluke? You and I, we are the last of a legacy, a legacy left by my ancestors and their ancestors before them."** as he spoke, his chest puffed with pride. He looked down at me with acid green eyes, eerily similar to mine, waiting for my response.

" **I...I must be crazy…"** I muttered to myself. The dragon sighed.

" **For the last time, Hiccup-ugh, that name is pathetic! We must think of a new one!-you're not going crazy."**

I stared at the dark dragon for just a second longer, before I bolted.

Well, bolted is a bit of an overstatement, as I only really had one leg. Instead, I used what little arm strength I had and pushed myself off the ground, flapping my wings quickly at the same time. Thank the gods, they caught the air, and lifted me off the ground.

I didn't show it much, but compared to a lot of berk's other residents, I was _fast._ I pushed my wings to their top speed, trying desperately to get away from the cove.

But something was wrong.

As soon as I lifted off, I noticed that I was unbalanced. At first I was frantic, trying to determine what it was that was hindering me. My wings were perfectly functional. They hardly even ached. It was then that I realized that the weight distribution of my body was recently made uneven. I had lost a huge section of my leg, and that was throwing me off!

I had a split second for this to go through my mind before I fell to the ground with a ' _thump,'_ thankfully on my stomach instead of my stump. I whimpered defeatedly. I was grounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Astrid's POV

I dove, my blood red wings folded tightly to my back. People in Berk thought that I was reckless, even crazy, but I didn't care. The cliffs of Berk were high, and high things are meant to be fallen from. The ocean below was white capped, and I grinned as the brisk air whipped my braid out behind me. My arms stretched out in front of me as I fell further and further, just seconds away from the blue-green sea below.

My feathers flared out as I pulled up, the wind catching the great limbs and propelling my over the water, gliding with strength and confidence. I let my fingertips graze the white foam of the wave caps, allowing myself just one small moment before flapping and soaring upwards.

I closed my eyes and grinned as I sped upwards, my wings curving elegantly, steering me over Berk's thick forest. I looked down over the vast expanse of evergreen trees, dotted occasionally by the gleam of a pond hidden deep within their depths. The glare made them impossible to look at for more than a couple seconds, so I tried to avoid seeing them directly.

When one tries, however, one does not always succeed. Squinting against the glow, I caught sight of a small movement, barely visible by one of the more hidden ponds. Huh. Interesting.

I contemplated for a moment circling back to investigate, but eventually decided against it. It was probably just a large elk, or a dragon that wandering the woods.

Pulling even higher up, I made my way back to Berk.

 **oOo**

Hakan's POV

" **Hic- nope! Not saying it!"** I called out as the lanky boy fell from the sky. After hitting the ground, he rolled over with a groan.

" **What?"** he made out.

" **I'm not using your peasant name,"** I answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was. I _did_ say it loud and clear). " **You need a new one."**

The Half-Fury was still lying on the ground, breathing heavily. " **My** ** _peasant name?"_** he asked incredulous, before speaking again. " **And tell me again why you can't just use my actual name."**

" **I told you! Because it was disgraceful!"** I exclaimed, then started pacing. "' **Hiccup' by definition means 'the weak one, the one who doesn't belong.' Such a horrid name for one of my kin! You need something stronger, something more worthy of the king of the skies, a more appropriate name for a Night Fury,"** I said proudly, but was met with only the confused and quite unamused look on Hic-no! On _the boy's_ face.

" **Me? King of the skies? ...seriously?"**

" **You may not be now, but you'll grow into the title. I'll make sure of it,"** I guaranteed him. He sighed and attempted to stand, but only succeeded in wobbling a bit on his one leg and falling again. I moved forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

" **Ugh, thanks,"** he groaned as I set him down gently.

" **No problem,"** I replied, waiting a moment before adding: " **Hey, what happened up there? Can't you fly?"**

" **I used to be able to, but then** ** _this,"_** he gestured to his stump, which was scabbed over quite nicely. I couldn't quite make the connection. What did a leg have to do with flight? " **Happened."**

The hybrid child, clearly seeing the blank expression on my face, threw his hands up in exasperation. " **It throws off my balance, you useless reptile! Do you think that** ** _you_** **could fly with, I don't know, one tail fin?!"**

Oh...I hadn't thought of that. Hmm… how could I fix this…?

" **What about one of those fake leg thingies?"** I suggested.

" **You mean a-"** he paused for a moment, his face scrunching up, and then said a word in Norse that sounded kind of like _pross-thet-ick._

" **That's weird…"** he said, switching to Dragonese again. " **Why can't I say that in your language?"**

" **Probably because the word doesn't exist in my language,"** I told him. " **We don't have a word for it because we have no need for one. You don't see many false limbs in the dragon community."**

He nodded slightly in silent agreement, then spoke. " **Yeah. I'd have to get the weight just right, but that might work."**

I brightened. " **Excellent! What do you need?"**

He thought for a moment. " **I just need to get back to the village. I'll try to tell them what happened, and-"**

" **Out of the question,"** I cut him off.

" **W-what?"**

" **Kid,"** I started. Still not saying it! " **Tell me if this makes any sense to you: You have all and none of my trust."** Now _he_ was the one wearing the blank look.

" **Hakan, how could you possibly expect to that to make any sense to me?"**

" **It's really simple actually. As one of my kin, I know I should trust you, and I do, but you've also spent the majority of your life growing up with the enemy."**

" **I don't know if I would call them the ene-"**

" **Silence,"** I reprimanded. He obeyed. " **There is every chance in the world that you will go back there, tell all of the village what a Night Fury looks like, and maybe even slip out that you can speak to them, which will get both me and you killed. You're not going back to that village alone."**

He scoffed. " **Well, I can't just stroll in there with** ** _you_** **trailing along! That would-"**

" **You didn't let me finish,"** I told him.

" **Ha! Because you let me finish** ** _all_** **the time!"** Great goddess, this kid was a sarcastic little s***.

" **I didn't mean that we'd just go in broad daylight! We wait until night, and then-"**

" **We sneak in?"** he suggested.

" **Ok!"** I shook my head. " **If we keep interrupting each other, we're going to have a problem, because I just might kill you before you have the means of escaping!"**

His eyes widened and turned to slits, but he shut up! That was a plus...right?

" **And to answer your question: no, we're not going to sneak in. I'm gonna show you a Night Fury's job."**

The fear on his face amused me, and for the second time that day, I hoped that he would forgive me after this. He wouldn't like it, but the kid was a dragon. I knew it, and somewhere inside, he knew it. It was time he started living like it.

 **oOo**

Hiccup's POV

" **I'm** ** _not_** **doing this!"** I screamed, jumping the other way, taking off again and flapping, only to once again fall, only lying there for a second before the black dragon pounced on me.

" **Yes...you...ARE!"** he yelled back, wrestling me and pinning me down. " **It's just a raid!"**

" **I'm not a traitor!"**

" **I'm not asking you to be!"**

The fight I put up was, well, a bit feeble. Soon enough, he had his paws on my arms and was staring me in the face with his big, innocent looking green eyes.

" **What is** ** _wrong_** **with you?!"** I asked, struggling against him again. " **Just let me go back! You'll never see me again! I promise!"**

" **That's the issue!"** he argued. " **I'm not losing the last of my kind! Not...not again."**

I stopped struggling. " **What?"**

I glared. " **That's a long story,"** His face softened slightly. " **And not one that I care to share."** The Night Fury then proceeded to get off of me, sitting on his haunches, waiting for me to get up. " **And I don't think that it would be in your best interest to return either. I know how Viking civilization works. In their eyes, you're scrawny, useless. You're already considered a traitor just for being the way you are,"** he glanced at my wings. " **Don't pretend it isn't true."**

I didn't respond. He had hit the nail on the head. _Useless._ That's what they always called me. _Useless. Weak. Cursed. Devil. Demon._ So many names. So many blades into my heart.

" **Don't you wish that you could change that? Don't you wish that you could be rid of all that hardship?"** The option was...seductive, but didn't quite sway me. _Quite._

" **Yes…"** I began. " **But this isn't the way to do it! I don't want them to fear me!"**

" **Yeah, actually, you do,"** urged Hakan. " **That's what Night Furies are.** ** _Feared._** **It's in your blood."**

" **No…"** I said. How could I get it through Hakan's thick skull that I wasn't a dragon? " **Let's compromise. I** ** _will_** **go on the raid with you, but we just get the metal and get out, no hurting people. Deal?"**

Hakan sighed. " **Hiccup..."** He used my name. This must have been pretty important to him.

" **Hakan, you asked me to help you attack my tribe. I realize that going on the raid is the only way to steal the metal, and I understand that, but I won't hurt my family."** Obviously disappointed, Hakan sulked away, his wings drooping by his sides. I sighed. " **You were right about something, though,"** I called out.

His ears perked, and he turned to face me. " **About what?"**

" **I don't want to go back. I don't want to face them again, so at least you won't have to worry about me running off on you."** I didn't even bother trying to hide the defeat in my voice. I tried to convince myself that the village didn't want me, that I wasn't turning my back on them.

They were turning their backs on me.

 **oOo**

We used a small vine for a handle as I climbed upon Hakan's back. The Night Fury grumbled.

" **I hope you appreciate this, kid,"** he growled. " **A prince does not lower himself to being ridden by just anyone."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Get off your high horse."**

" **My what?"**

" **Nevermind."**

With that, he launched into the air, he black wings, larger copies of mine, beating the air with determination. I folded my own wings tightly to my back to eliminate air resistance. He winged above the trees, the last of the orange light fading from the skies as we made our way to the village.

Hakan appeared to have a thought. " **Kid, take off your your vest."**

" **What? Why?"**

" **We run the risk of someone recognizing you,"** he told me. " **Take it off. The plain fabric will blend in better than the fur."**

I shrugged, but did as he said, letting the brown piece of clothing flutter to the ground below.

" **Alright,"** Hakan muttered, more to himself than to me. " **It's go time."**

Berk was suddenly below us. The darkness was thick, but I could see wings moving around us, scaly, reptilian wings. The dragons were, as Hakan had said, silent during battle, barely making a sound as they soared towards the village.

The first shots were fired, the calm streets of berk coming alive with the blaze. I could hear the calls of the Vikings below.

 _Dragons! Light the torches! Catapults! To war!_

I had always admired the order with which the tribe surged into battle. Well, order was a strong word; there wasn't a formation or anything. It was just that every person seemed to work together perfectly, knowing their fellow warrior's next move before they did. It was awe-inspiring to see them from behind, to be on their side.

To be their target was a bit terrifying.

They charged forward, an army of angels, their rainbow of wings pounding the air.

" **Brace yourself,"** I heard Hakan whisper. " **I'm picking it up."**

The two forces clashed, and chaos ensued.

Hakan angled his wings and shot straight up. " **Ok,"** he yelled over the whistle of his wings. " **I'm going to dive! You're going to grab a weapon from some Viking, and then we're out of there!"**

" **Uh, I don't think my reflexes are that fast!"**

" **You're a Night Fury. They are."**

I sighed. This dragon was stubborn.

" **Ready?!"** he asked.

" **As ready as I'll ever be!"**

" **Good."**

He folded his wings, and we plummeted downward, the whistle of his wings becoming an eerie shriek.

And then, somehow, time seemed to slow to a trickle. I watched the Vikings faces turn to those of horror as the sound reached their ears. They beat their wings hard, trying to escape, but I knew that they wouldn't be fast enough.

As we passed them, it was child's play to reach out and grab a sword from a fleeing Viking, wrenching it out of his grip with ease.

And with that, we sped past them.

" **Hakan, I got it!"** called down to him. " **We can go back now!"**

" **Not yet…"** he said. Not yet? What was that supposed to mean?

My question was answered when a ball of electric blue plasma collided with an armed catapult, blowing it to pieces. I felt something strange when it happened too, a sort of buzz, a high, one that left my heart pounding in my chest. Shock? No. But could it be...elation? I refused to believe it.

" **Hakan, I thought we weren't hurting people,"** I said, but it was half hearted. That buzz was still pulsing through my veins, and it felt _amazing._

" **I lied,"** he said simply, but I didn't take offense. I didn't care. There was a sense of... _rightness_ about this whole thing, a sense of belonging.

" **Hakan…"** I said again, about to protest, but changed my mind. " **Take the North tower,"** I told him numbly, forgetting my previous values. In that moment, something snapped inside of me. These were the people that had treated me as a monster all my life. These were the people that had thought I was a demon.

Well, today I would be one.

I heard Hakan chuckle. Angling himself towards the Northern part of the village, he spoke.

" **You got it, kid."**

 **oOo**

Astrid's POV

Technically, children under 18 weren't allowed to fight in the raids, but I didn't care. They couldn't just stick me on fire brigade and keep me away from the battle. I was a warrior, and go to war I would.

My red wings looked to be ablaze as I flew up to aid the North soldiers, my trusty battle axe in hand. A battle cry left my throat as I charged in, raising my weapon above my head.

Just when I was about to attack a group of Nadders that were herding some sheep to be carried off, I scream pierced the air, and the tower burst into blue flames.

There was a swish as the Night Fury pulled out of its dive, and I saw something that I would never forget. There in the silhouette of the flames was just a glimpse of the beast, but that wasn't what caught my attention. There was a small protrusion on its back...a _figure._ How could that be possible?

Luckily for my, my mind worked quickly, or I never would've been able to take in the whole image. I didn't see a face. I didn't even see wings. The only thing I saw that stuck out was a leg.

Or rather, a _lack of one._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hakan's POV

As the sun peeked over the jagged, rocky horizon, staining every shadow with tinges of gold and orange, I soundlessly winged my way back to the hidden cove. The Human boy on my back hadn't said a word since we attacked the village, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't at least a little worried about him. On top of that, he had a weapon now, the crude, iron broadsword clutched tightly in his pale hand. He could easily puncture my heart with it now and go back to the village that he grew up in. It would be quick, just a strong downward motion straight between the wings and into my chest to rearrange my would be a lot of blood, but I don't think that that would bother him too much.

The only issue was that he couldn't fly away to save himself; he'd fall with me, down into the forest below us. Was that the only thing staying his hand? Was that the only reason I was still breathing?

Gently, I lowered us down to the forest floor, my knees bending slightly on impact. I let the young hybrid leap off of me and lowered my head to the ground, whimpering softly. Night Furies, by instinct, were prideful creatures. We owned the sky, ruled the night, and held the stars in our wings. The only exception was with family. Bravado didn't matter with someone of your own blood. That's why I didn't feel the need to keep my head high. This strange boy...I cared for him as an older brother would his sibling.

And I felt horribly guilty for having forced him into this.

Said boy was walking numbly away from me, using his stolen weapon as a crutch, his steps slow and dazed. He would lean heavily on it, forcing it's dullish point into the solid ground, and moving his remaining foot forward. The process looked tedious and painful.

He didn't smell of fear, just adrenaline.

" **I-I'm sorry,"** I stuttered. " **I shouldn't have done that before you were ready. I didn't mean-"**

" **No,"** he said. His Dragonese was smoother now. It was almost elegant. Strange, considering that he had only picked up the language a day ago. " **It's fine.."**

I tilted my head to the side, my black ear flaps flopping down with it. " **Kid, not to be blunt or anything, but barely a few hours ago, I had to pin you down and force you to come with me. You're telling me that you're just suddenly ok with with it?"**

" **Hakan,"** the green eyed boy said, his gaze thoughtful and distant. " **I felt something up there. I felt something** ** _new."_** He hobbled over to one of the cove's many large rocks and sat, careful not to land on the remains of his left leg. He sighed. " **B-Berk never felt like home to me. You're right. I was a runt. I was something to be stepped on, the mistake, the freak, the** ** _abomination."_** People were supposed to cry during these things, right? A single tear would roll down their face in the dark, making their skin shine with the light of the stars. Perhaps the theatricals were just for the weak. No tears fell from his eyes. His complexion was a sickly pale.

" **But now, I feel free. I…"** he paused and took a steady breath. " **When that blast hit the tower, it made me feel** ** _alive,_** **Hakan. It was like I had never felt anything real before then. It was** ** _amazing._** **It... it was amazing.** "

 **oOo**

Hiccup's POV

And that is how, in a single night, I destroyed myself and built something new, something _stronger,_ from the pieces.

I could've sworn that the look on the Night Fury's face was one of satisfaction. It probably was. He had wanted this.

Although, was that the way to look at it? Perhaps he had simply known that this would happen. Was in inevitable? Was I fated to quench the Night Fury's thirst for a soldier? Was I always destined to be the Demon that the village thought I was? I knew not, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

" **I told you,"** said Hakan. " **It is in your blood. It was only a matter of time before you embraced it."** He said it with utter surety. It was enough to answer my questions.

" **You were right, Hakan. I should've believed you."**

The dragon looked at me with calculating eyes, his pupils mirroring mine. Then, he spoke.

" **I've thought of a name for you,"** he said simply, his acid irises not leaving mine.

" **Oh?"** was my only response.

He stood up proudly, something he did quite often. It wasn't quite arrogance; it was more like loud confidence. " **You shall be called Egil."**

I chuckled. " **Egil?"**

" **It seems quite fitting. Egil means 'awe.'"** His rigid posture drooped slightly, not in disappointment, simply in relaxation. It almost seemed like a sign of trust. "' **Awe' and 'Fear.'"**

I looked at the ground, my brain still feeling the effects of the blissful high that the raid had put me on. " **Egil Haddock…"** I muttered to myself in Dragonese. The language came so easily to me now.

" **No,"** Hakan corrected me, somehow hearing the faint whisper that had left my lips. " **Not Haddock. Your name, young Fury, is Egil Nyx."**

I looked up at him. " **Nyx?"** I voiced, the 'x' sounding harsh in the reptilian tongue.

" **Yes,"** answered Hakan, his huge eyes full of emotion, but I couldn't quite decide what kind of emotion it was. " **Now, brother, we need to get you back in the air."**

 **oOo**

Astrid's POV

I winced as I felt the sharp end of a feather jabbing into my side. I cursed under my breath, smoothing the rogue flight device back into my crimson wing. The wind today was harsh, and flying in it tended to ruffle a few feathers.

"Yes, but are you sure that there is absolutely no one in the village like that?" I asked another Viking. If the traitor that I had seen the previous night was of the Archipelago, I was determined to find him.

"For the last time, lass," the frustrated man in front of me, a medic, started, throwing his hands up in annoyance. "There are no child amputees on Berk! I would know if there were. I would've had t' chop the limb off m'self!" Evidently growing tired of my charades, he began to walk away. "Ye were probably just tired, Astrid," he said, before eventually leaving, muttering something about ' _stupid kids,'_ and ' _late for dinner.'_

I wouldn't accept it. I know what I saw.

The figure was male. Had he been wearing furs or something of the sort, perhaps I would've been able to identify him easier. His lack of a leg was only illuminated for a fraction of a second by the glow of the exploding tower, but a fraction of a second was all I needed.

Wings...if only the light of the fire had shone just a little brighter. It would be so easy to pick out the culprit had I just seen the kid's wings. It was obviously a kid; his frame was small, his limbs gangly, too long for the rest of him. Gods, that millisecond had told me so much.

"Astrid!"

I looked up. Above me, a pair of wings that perfectly matched the color of the periwinkle sky fluttered, and the blond figure that they belonged to came swiftly into view.

"Are you still looking for Mr. One Leg the dragon rider?" Ruffnut mocked as she landed, stumbling slightly on impact, but snickering all the same. I couldn't keep myself from grinning at her antics.

"Well, when you say it like that, I sound crazy," I told her, shoving my loose bangs into my headband. Ruff was the closest thing I had to a best friend, and I, unlike most, appreciated her rather twisted sense of humor.

"You _are_ crazy," she assured me, gently ruffling my hair and freeing my previously captured bangs from their bindings. It was kind of a thing we did, screwing up each other's hair, cracking jokes about each other. Y'know, all in good fun.

"I really did see something, Ruff. It's just...no one listens in this stupid village!" Whoa, I did sound crazy. Like some conspiracy theorist or something. Hmm, I'd have to work on that.

"Oh, yeah, Ast, I totally get it." I would've thought that the sentence was sincere, but the hysterical smirk plastered on her face told me otherwise.

I disguised my laugh with a scowl. "Whatever Thorston."

"Yeah, 'whatever'" Ruff laughed with me. "C'mon, Astrid. We have to get to dragon training."

I paused. "I thought it hadn't even started yet! Since when do you care about dragon training?" I said, shoving her gently to the side.

"Since Demon Boy stopped showing up!" she answered, recoiling from my blow and retaliating with one of her own. "Didn't you hear? We would've started training earlier, but the chief wanted to wait until Useless...matured a bit. He's been gone for a while now."

Wait, what? Hiccup was missing? I mean, sure, I hadn't seen him lately, but I really didn't think much of it.

"Well," Ruff corrected herself. "I say a while. Really, it's only been like two days, but the hope is that, if we start now, he won't be able to join." She paused for a moment, before adding: "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah," I said, quickening my pace. "Let's get to the arena." I didn't let on that my head was swimming. Hiccup was a toothpick of a boy, a mongrel who looked like he hadn't been fed in a good five years. People, especially not that person, didn't just decide to leave. The kid wouldn't last ten minutes in the wild, let alone a night. And then there was the matter of the mystery rider, the traitor atop the beast. People had died last night by the fire of the Night Fury. The rider wasn't above killing. I couldn't doubt that, if he had found Hiccup in the woods for some reason, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him, to murder him in cold blood.

Wait, was I suggesting that this dragon rider person killed Hiccup? If I thought I was crazy before, I must have been insane now.

Ruffnut and I started to run, rapidly gaining speed before launching into the air, our wings catching the wind and lifting us up.

My mind still wondered. Surely, Hiccup had just gotten lost. He would back soon. He had to be. This was just a coincidence, a fluke. Light plays strange, twisted tricks. One had been played on me the night of the raid. I didn't see a boy. I saw a dragon. That was all.

But there was piece of me that still asked, softly, and alone in the dark.

 _What if?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Egil's POV

I twirled the blade once more in my hands, examining the rough edges and chipped blade of the sturdy short sword. The sun caught the greyish metal, creating a bright shine that projected off the side of the weapon. I ran my fingers over the handel, simple, yet functional. The grip was wrapped with thin strips of bark colored leather, comfortable enough to grasp yet sturdy enough to not fall apart with age. The hilt was anything by ornate. The only markings or engravings that it boasted were the dents and scratches that the battlefield had laid upon it. It was probably fortunate that the sword was is semi-poor condition; had it not been, I might have been tempted to take it for myself.

My Night Fury 'brother' was obviously bored. He was pawing a small rock back and forth with his claw, his slitted pupils watching it roll across the mossy ground with indifference. Eventually, the dragon sighed and rolled over, his broad black wings shuffling at his sides to accommodate the change in position. He looked like a house cat when he did this, one that lazed around all day admiring itself. Eventually, he spoke,

" **Egil, you've been staring at that thing for three hours."**

" **We've been back ten minutes!"**

" **Whatever!"** he snapped, rolling back to his upright position. " **It might as well have been three hours! Are you going to make you fake leg or not?"** he demanded, his ear flaps flattening against his head in irritation.

" **Well, I would, but I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to do it,"** I told him, meeting his glare with one of my own. " **I don't exactly have a forge to work with, or a furnace to set a fire hot enough to soften this."**

Hakan perked up. " **I bet Night Fury fire is hot enough…"** he told me.

" **Oh my gods, how did I not think of that?!"** I exclaimed, about to jump to my feet before remembering my predicament. " **Could you heat it for me?"**

Hakan looked at me with calculating eyes. He looked as though he was... assessing something, which worried me slightly. He straightened up, looked me in the eye, and spoke.

" **No."**

" **What?"** I demanded, my facial features twisting in confusion. " **What do you mean 'no?' You're the one who wanted me back in the air! You could at least-"**

" **If you want Night Fury fire,"** he said. " **You're going to have to make it yourself."** His tone was like that of a teacher scolding a student, a tone I was quite familiar with after years of working and messing up as Gobber's apprentice. I couldn't help but get angry at this. So _maybe_ I somewhat agreed with the dragon's point of view, but that didn't mean that I just magically got the ability to create fire out of mid air! I took a few breaths to keep myself from shouting.

" **Hakan, look, you're going to have to understand something. No matter how much you want me to be, I. Am. Not. A. Dragon!"** Despite my efforts, my voice grew in volume. " **I can't breath fire, I can't roar, and right now, I can even fly!"** I didn't get angry easily, but this supposed dragon Prince just hit a nerve. He wouldn't accept that I wasn't one of his kind. He refused to believe that I was Human, and I was a bit more than frustrated! Who knew dragons could be just as stubborn as Vikings?

Said Night Fury was obviously taken aback by my display of sort-of-aggression, and started to make an argument, but I wouldn't have it.

" **Egil,"**

" **Don't you 'Egil' me! Gods, I thought I was getting away from somewhere where I was nothing but a disappointment! I thought-"**

 **BOOM.**

Hakan's POV

I had grown tired of the small hybrid's ranting. I mean really, if this is all he did in his village, whining like a Terror hatchling all day and night, I could see why he was avoided! Perhaps that was a little harsh, but the kid would have to toughen up, one way or another.

Great Goddess above, he was still whining! It was insufferable, so much so that I eventually tuned him out. This was one of my favorite abilities that Night Furies possessed; the whistle made by the wind as we dove was so loud that we evolved to be able to simply cut off our hearing. It was a blissful silence, with nothing but the dull thrum of the blood rushing through my ears to break my concentration. In raids it was beyond useful. No distractions, nothing else to steal my attention away. Just the target that was about to be blown to smithereens.

I used this ability now, blocking out the cries of the Human before me and watching him flail his arms about needlessly. It was sort of amusing to watch him when the horrible sound of his ranting couldn't reach my ears, but I eventually grew bored of it. My attention span was not infinitely long after all.

I remembered back to the time when I had amputated his leg, how his skin hadn't even scorched a little. He wasn't fireproof for no reason. If he had protection against flames, he had the ability to create them, but it wasn't as if he would pause his pity party to let me explain that to him. I sighed in my mind. I hoped this wouldn't end up killing him. That would be an inconvenience.

I felt the fire light in my chest. It was right above my lungs, waiting to be fueled by an influx of air and then to be propelled by an exhale. Even if my hearing hadn't currently been turned off, the process was silent, the only warning of the flame's coming a slight glow in the back of my throat.

Thankfully, the boy missed this, continuing to go about his complaining.

After a quiet breath, I released my fire.

It wasn't the concussive force of the blast that I used to destroy Berk's catapults, instead packing just enough punch to land Egil rolling a little ways, shock, not pain clear on his face. Good, because even though that was a calculated risk, it was a risk all the same.

As I had expected (or maybe hoped), Egil was unharmed, his skin not even blackened by the plasma shot. He even laughed, but it was more of a contemptuous laugh of disbelief rather that one of amusement. He blinked a couple times, and then, he _shouted at me._

" **Hakan..."** His voice was rather soft at first, almost difficult to hear. Then again, thunder is soft just before the storm breaks, and that's what the boy was about to do. _Break._

" **What that** ** _Hel_** **WAS THAT?!"**

" **You're impervious to flame, and my flame at that, as expected. You must-"**

" **As** ** _EXPECTED?!"_** Great Goddess, here comes the storm. " **As expected?! You shot a ball of blazing fire at me and just** ** _expected_** **that I would be fine?!"** My young brother's face had become a vibrant shade of red, like a ripe fruit ready to be plucked from the vine. I was hardly surprised by the outburst, as I had grown accustomed to Egil's fits even over the short amount of time that we had known each other. I decided that the best course of action was not to stop him, but simply wait out the tirade.

" **I mean-"** No, this wouldn't do. I wasn't the patient type, and I certainly didn't like to wait things out.

" **SHUT UP!"** I bellowed, not a full on roar, but pretty close to one. Egil looked at me with fractured eyes. I found myself studying them. I knew that they mirrored mine; the color was identical, as well as the pupil shape, size, etc. What captivated my attention was their _intensity._ The few times I had seen myself were just glimpses into a pond by the morning light, or my reflection in the irises of a fellow dragon or, rarely, and opposing Viking. Fear made the eyes shine, glossy and sweet. This made the reflection so much more distinct; the eyes of one about to die were widest, biggest, brightest. They always yelled before the final pounce, desperate for an impossible savior to swoop down from above and carry them away from the icy hands called the end of life. The cries were shrill, piercing, sober. Most of the time they turned away in the final seconds, a small disappointment for me. Their pain never lasted long. Their blood was as shiny as their eyes.

It appears that the gruesome, darker regions of my mind have lead me off on a tangent. My apologies. I'll try to stay true to the point from now on. Where was I? Ah, yes, Egil's Night Fury eyes. Their texture was positively fascinating. It changed with mood; his irises could appear whole, solid, a piece of pure jade cut and fashioned into a kaleidoscope of greens and whites and glass. Other times, they were a lively pool of acid, one that swam and danced in the light, catching the golden rays at every angle it could. Right now, his eyes were shattered. It looked as if someone had taken a hammer to a beautiful green crystal, messily reassembled the pieces and locked them inside Egil's irises. Broken eyes. Alien and stunning.

" **Egil,"** I said, not looking away from his still cracked gaze. I could see the pieces slowly beginning to reassemble. I wondered if my eyes could break and melt like his could. " **All I'm asking for is a little trust. I would never hurt you. You're my brother, and I would give my life in your defence. I knew that the fire couldn't hurt you. You don't have to be upset."**

" **Trust…"** the hybrid echoed, his gazed locked on the ground. I could practically _feel_ how hard he was thinking. It was tangible in the air, and I could almost hear the pieces of the puzzle in the boy's mind slowly snapping together. It was not hard to decipher the fact that he was contemplating whether or not I _deserved_ his trust. I wasn't sure if this reluctance to open up was a desirable or unfortunate quality.

" **Hakan, I just don't know…"** he said faintly. Perhaps it was indeed an unfortunate quality. Oh well. I'd just have to work around it.

" **That's fine,"** I told him, raising my shoulders and stiffening my posture resolutely. " **Then I'll just have to earn it."**

 **oOo**

Astrid's POV

The one-armed blacksmith threw open the gate of the arena with ease, the great iron device sliding up into it's respective spot above the large doorway. The sharp ' _clang'_ that it produced rippled the air, oppressive to the ears. Even so, I did not flinch. My glare was hard and cold as diamonds.

I felt something brush my elbow. I tilted my head slightly to see Ruff's pale wings twitching slightly in hungry anticipation. The other girl's eyes were wild and feral, longing for the taste of battle. I couldn't blame her. The desire was contagious.

My own wings felt cramped, their blood red feathers itching to be stretched. The caged ring was a challenge; the sturdy metal chains that served as its ceiling prevented the dragon from taking to the air. Unfortunately, they also prevented _us_. Mostly. If we were quick, we could still dart about through the air, but it was a risk, as a single claw slice from an angry Nadder or Gronckle could send us spinning out of control and falling to the ground, hard.

Behind me, Snotlout and Tuffnut were also buzzing with energy and excitement, but there was a more cocky, overconfident air about them, especially about the dark-haired boy. His face hosted a smile composed of pure, undiluted arrogance, baring his potent bravado to the small crowd of fellow teens. Too bad it also bared the massive gaps between his teeth. I snickered at his pathetic display.

Fishlegs stood quietly to the side, awkwardly holding a large dagger in his right hand. He handled it as though it would reach out and smack him if he moved it too much. Fish was always the introverted type, but usually he would chat with Hiccup to pass the time when they were forced into social gatherings. I felt a small pang of pity at the fact that he seemed alone and scared, but quickly pushed it away. I had no time for pity.

Gobber grinned half-wickedly at us, and then, spreading his arms, he bellowed: "Welcome to dragon training!" He hobbled towards the middle of the arena, unsteady on his crude, false foot. His merriness about all this was suspicious to say the least. I knew for a fact that his sense of humor was as twisted as a bola rope, and he found immense enjoyment in watching the panic of others. Something told me that soon, that panic would be ours.

I took a steady breath. ' _No turning back,'_ I thought to myself, but didn't voice it. It was true, there was no turning back from here. I would walk out of this arena a true warrior, a member of the tribe. I gripped my double-edged axe tighter. I was _ecstatic._

The teens and I made our way over to the huge, oak doors of the dragon cells, each locked with a cylindrical, cavern boulder, rigged up to a complicated system of pulleys and levers.

Gobber droned on about the different species of dragons concealed inside the stone prisons, but my attention had better places to be. His speech hardly registered, the battle-lust asserting priority.

I had obviously seen dragons before; they were as common as seagulls on Berk, frequenting the area with their squawks and streams of fire. I suppose they were graceful, the way they made taking to the sky seem impossibly effortless, but it was a destructive grace. Dragons were here only to kill and pillage, and I knew that.

However, even if my encounters were plenty, the times that I had been combating them numbered only one. I was small. It was a Changewing.

My father had taken me out into Berk's woods to collect dry firewood, which was a rarity at the time. Winter was upon us, and the snow had burrowed its way into the piles of cut logs that we had assembled. We stilled burned them, but the flame that they offered was little, and thawing them was no use; the ice would simply become water, and wet wood was even less useful that frozen wood. Papa had thought that perhaps we could cut low, dead branches off of the numerous pines of Raven Point, so he equipped me with a miniscule axe (a perfect fit, as I was only 6 at the time) and we set off, trudging through the snow with unwavering determination. I remember thinking that the weapon was heavy for my 6 year old self, and now that I knew my way around a blade better, I realized that the axe had been horribly unbalanced. Still, I had trekked on, the cold gnawing at my cheeks and licking at my fingers.

That was when it struck. All I caught was an explosion of snow and a flash of rust-colored scales before the creature before us disappeared into the white expanse of the winter wood. The dragon had been hiding beneath the heavy blanket of snow, and the sound of our crunching footsteps had flushed it from its hole. I could hear rabid snarling. The Changewing was obviously angry.

My father dropped his clunky, wood-cutting axe and drew a sleek sword from a sheath at his hip. I had no such weapon, so I simply readied my axe best I could, huddling close to my Papa. His stance was firm, one hand gripping the cold handle of the broadsword, the other holding me close to him, letting my heat melt in with his. My six year old self was frightened, I'll admit, but really, what child wouldn't be? The snarling continued, a morbid prelude to the assault that would undoubtedly follow.

Sure enough, the first invisible blow came, and my father swung his sword blindy. He was rewarded with the pained yelp of the dragon, the surface of his blade coming alive with its crimson blood, one of the few colors in an expanse of grey and white. My father's wings were the blue of a churning sea, beautiful and powerful all at once. They embodied strength, and I had clung to them, hoping that a bit of that same strength would run off on me.

The beast lunged again and again, each time being deflected by the swing of a sword. At this point, I was sure that we were running on pure luck; it was a miracle that no one had been bitten yet.

Suddenly, the attacks stopped. The silence was eerie, unexpected. It hung in the air like the falling snow. My mind toyed with the idea that the dragon had retreated, but I dismissed it quickly. It was still here. I could _feel_ it.

The silence shattered as the Changewing revealed itself. To this day, I know not why it chose to disclose its position, as being known seemed to give it no advantage, but it did, and if it hadn't, it's possible that I wouldn't be alive to tell this tale. It had snuck behind my father, to where I was, a tactical move, not something I would expect from a dragon. Mindless beasts weren't supposed to use strategy. It was a pretty, rust-red, possessing antennae that looked like vines and two sharp triangle that stuck out from either side of its face. They weren't sharp as in cut-yourself sharp, like a Nadder's Spines. No, this was more of an exaggerated angle sharp. Even just looking at the harsh bend could make one uncomfortable.

It's lunge was swift and sure as lightening, the red beast barreling towards me with crooked teeth bared. I didn't take time to consider. I just reacted. I heaved up that tiny, unbalanced axe and swung it as hard as I could. By some miracle, or by the will of the gods, I made contact, the dull edge of the minute axe leaving a nasty gash right on the Changewing's snout. It whimpered sadly, a stream of blood that matched its scales gently trickling down its face. I felt that pang then, too. That _pity._ I wasn't so good at ignoring it then. It haunted me.

The dragon desperately took the air, flapping hard, trying to get away from the two Humans who had injured it. I watched it go, its striking red scales easy to pick out from the winter sky. For some reason, it didn't try to become invisible again.

I had come so close to death that day. It was the day that had _made me._ I pledged, I vowed, never again to be so helpless. Today was a chance to prove that I had kept my promise. I flexed my wings as Gobber switched the lever, and the games began.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**FROM HERE ON, THE STORY IS OF MY OWN CREATION.**

 **Thanks to The Amber Fury for letting me adopt the story :) I hope that I can live up to your standards in future chapters!**

 **Don't expect too much between now and late November, I'm at uni studying Engineering and it is SUPER HARD.  
(Probably not helped by the fact that I have recently felt like changing into something music based...)**

 **Feel free to send me ideas/potential scenes in private messaging, constructive criticism will be appreciated, etc etc etc...**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then, stay awesome!**

 **~HairyPringle**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here's the first of my part of this amazing story, left to me by The Amber Fury. I'm so grateful that I was given the opportunity to adopt this and I hope I can live up to the standards set by my predecessor. This chapter's a bit shorter than I would have liked and it feels a bit rushed but I feel like it will open up to a whole lot of juicy plot stuff :P**

 **So, without any more delay, here... is... The Wings of a Demon, CHAPTER 6!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Eight years later.**

Egil's POV

I swooped in pursuit of the new chief of this pathetic rock. She was desperately trying to escape my clutches by dodging and weaving, but my prize was won. (I had not bothered to remember the names of anyone – they weren't worth the space in my brain) I grabbed hold of her and tackled her to the ground. She was lucky to escape injury as we slammed into the side of a house, destroying its foundations. We tumbled out the other side just as the roof caved in.

There wasn't much time to react as she charged at me with her broadsword, but being what I am, any amount of time is enough. I rolled back and parried with my own sword, unsheathing it in an instant. I swung at her and she blocked, exactly what I expected from her. Taking advantage of her immobilised state, I kicked her feet out from under her.

" **Hakan, NOW!"** I roared. Less than three seconds after I had called for him, my brother was on the ground, growling menacingly at this 'fearless' chief. I raised my sword, ready for the final blow when she said the _one_ thing that made me hesitate.

"Hiccup…"

Chief's POV

I froze as I saw him. There was no doubt, this was Hiccup – the boy who had gone missing all those years ago. He looked fierce, muscular, _terrifying_ , as he raised his sword to, as I could safely assume from the fury in his eyes, kill me.

"Hiccup…" I whispered. He faltered.

"No one has called me that for years…" He approached me and grabbed the front of my tunic, forcing me to my feet. I could tell he was conflicted now but I didn't expect the sharp pain at the back of my head.

Nor did I expect the darkness that followed.

 _What happened to you?_

Egil's POV

Now that someone knew I was here, I had to take proper action. I couldn't just leave her here and let her spread the rumour that 'Hiccup has returned'. I had to take her and make sure she didn't spread the information. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder as I ran out towards the forest. From there, I called out to my brother and he landed, wondering why there was someone on my shoulder.

" **She knows. We need to make sure she doesn't tell anyone."** I explained.

" **Well, maybe if you didn't insist on leaving your mask behind this time, it wouldn't be an issue."** Hakan was right, I had left my mask behind because I couldn't be bothered repairing it. I mentally hit myself.

" **We can take her to our cave."**

" **And potentially give away our hideout, leaving us vulnerable to attack at any time, yeah. Good plan."**

" **Ha ha, very funny. Do you have any other ideas?"**

" **As a matter of fact, I do. Remember that hymn I taught you?"** Hakan was really wanting me to try it… Our mental connection can be used as a sort of 'mind control' if we sing a rather complicated Draconic hymn. Dragon song has been used for centuries as a kind of magic. It's not really the same thing as magic but I don't know how to explain it. Effectively, I could use it on the chief, which is what Hakan wants me to do, but I haven't tried it with anyone other than Hakan, and that was to lull him to sleep when he got injured a while ago.

" **I can try it."** I was hesitant to start, but after a few seconds, I felt as though I wasn't doing it. I felt like someone was using my body as a means for communication.

 _Waer dul fahr ist vehn._

 _Aarhk dohr eiifa'a dast hol._

 _Eer 'thol uur wavrhu._

 _Mon al ner unj._

I noticed the chief stand up and begin to mimic my actions. As I completed the song, her eyes turned green. I could feel a connection between me and her and I was relieved to find her consciousness hidden away. Hakan took to the skies and I followed, our prize in tow.

 **oOo**

We got back to the cave reasonably quickly and I sung the hymn again to release the chief from her mental bonds. I took her weapons and hid them behind a loose rock, almost as soon as I replaced the rock, I heard the chief groan.

"No, n-no don't leave… Hiccup… don't leave me here… I don't want you to go…"

I started to freak out. Clearly, this woman knew me, but I didn't remember her. The only thing I could remember from the land we just came from is anger. Any memory I had of it was clouded by fury long ago. I felt Hakan swat my head with his tail.

" **Get a hold of yourself, she's waking up."**

Chief's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my head hurt. A lot. My vision returned slowly and I realised I was in a cave.

 _Berk doesn't have any caves…_ I thought. So I'm not on Berk. They must have kept me asleep for a while since I never saw much within ten hours' flight of any direction. I looked around and realised that someone was living here.

 _Was this where Hiccup went?_ I wondered. _Did he survive the attack?_

The week after Hiccup went missing, attacks on Berk died off a little, but the rider I told Stoick about had remarkable similarities to Hiccup. I needed to get a better look at him, I had to know.

 _Was it him?_

The squeak that followed was unsettling.

Egil's POV

I heard my prosthetic squeak as I came back to the Chief. I wanted to get information out of her but I didn't want to have to explain a corpse to Hakan. He hates the smell of Vikings enough when they're alive. I walked in and almost as soon as I entered the space I had left the Chief, I heard a gasp.

"It was you this whole time." Her tone was venomous. I could almost feel the rage coursing through her veins as she stood up.

"What was me this whole time?" I replied, a hint of sarcasm entering my voice. I knew what she meant, but I wanted to see how well she fought.

"You… DEMON!" She charged, using her wings to gain a little extra velocity. I sidestepped and stuck my leg out, which she tripped on.

"Too slow." I stuck my tongue out. My skinny build made me incredibly agile, a trait I took full advantage of. She tried to swing at me with her fists, but I dodged and blocked my way to the entrance of the cave. She aimed another punch at my face and rather than dodging, I grabbed her arm and threw her out of the cave, pressing a pressure point on her back as she tried to fly away. II learned about this point when I asked Hakan to massage a sprained wing after some vigorous training) She panicked as she fell and I held onto her arm.

"Are you going to attack me if I bring you up?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you, traitor!" She screamed.

"Ok. Bye bye." I started to let go. Unfortunately, her survival instinct kicked in and she screamed.

"No! I won't kill you! I promise! Just let me up, _please_!" I knew she had looked down by that point, so I pulled her up. She punched me as soon as her legs stopped shaking.

"And what was that for, fair lady?" I asked, mockingly.

" _That_ was for leaving and _this_ is for everything else." She kicked my leg, just above my prosthetic. (Hurt like hel…) "Now, take me home."

"No." I said, matter-of-factly. This made her very pleased, as you could imagine.

" _No?!_ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"Someone I don't care about, therefore, not worth my time." She froze when I said this. She turned away and I could have sworn that I heard a sob.

"You've changed, Hiccup. I'm going to find out why." Great… Now she wants to dig into my past, a past that I hoped to forget.

 **oOo**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Marvid asked, "My daughter doesn't simply _disappear._ "

"We know, but for now, she isn't here. We need someone to step up and take over for a while." Spitelout said. "Believe me, it was good when Stoick was still here, but after Hiccup's disappearance, he didn't really stand a chance. That's why your daughter was recruited. You're technically our younger brother, you know."

"I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm worried. I bet if Snotlout had been taken you'd be pretty stressed too!" Spitelout scoffed. Snotlout was possibly the most arrogant Viking, barely deserving of the title. He knew that Snot wouldn't last five days in the wilderness. Marvid's daughter, however, was a completely different story. The wilderness wouldn't last five days with _her_. Everyone, especially Marvid knew that his daughter was strong, he only hoped that if she had been taken, she'd be strong enough to put off anything her oppressor might want to do.

"Gods protect my little Astrid." Marvid whispered to the wind, hoping his message would be carried far enough to be heard.

 **oOo**

Egil paced around the entrance of the cave. _How does the chief know my name?_ He wondered as Hakan approached from nowhere in particular.

" **She is from Berk, is she not?"** Hakan said.

" **She is, I just can't remember why I should remember her though**. **"** Egil replied. Mid-thought, he felt a pain shoot through his head and he fell to the ground. **"What was that?"** He muttered.

" **I fear you may be angry at me for this, but I repressed your memory with a hymn after we left. I saw it as a way to help you let go from your past. You were very troubled for some time. I just revoked the repressor charm I used all those years ago. I am deeply sorry."** Hakan nearly jumped out of his skin when Egil came over to him and hugged him.

" **Thank you, brother. It was the right choice."** There were tears in Egil's eyes as he struggled to maintain his composure, something not easy to do when fifteen years of memories come flooding back in the span of a few seconds. He suddenly knew about the woman 'imprisoned' on this island, he knew what he could do to prevent anything bad happening, but there was one thing that made him break down in tears as his childhood crush appeared from the darkness.

"I know myself again." He said as Astrid caught sight of Hakan.

* * *

 **I felt like adding in the eight year gap gave a bit of a vague intro to this chapter. HOWEVER, I'm thinking of writing something AFTER this is over highlighting the events OF those eight years. I also felt it was almost necessary to add a bit of a time gap since I didn't want to just go "BANG HERE IS A RANDOM CHAPTER THAT IS COMPLETELY CONTRADICTORY TO THE STORYLINE OF THE LAST CHAPTER! DEAL WITH IT!"**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Beta requests would be greatly appreciated, as would scene/storyline suggestions.**

 **I probably won't be doing the HiccupxAstrid for a while, if I even do it. To be honest, a lot of these "Hiccup leaves" stories end up with him as a playboy type of character. I want to change it up a little.**

 **Let me know what you think!  
**

 **~HairyPringle**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that this took so long but I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to my beta - Gordon519 - for helping me a bit with this chapter.**

 **This was kind of difficult to write since when I got the time to write, I was either exhausted or out with friends.**

 **A quick thank you to my 62 followers! I never thought I'd get that many this early on!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"I know myself again." Egil was curled up on the ground, his head hurt from the sudden onslaught of memories and all he could do was look around as the Chief – whom he now recognised as Astrid – charged at Hakan, who growled in response.

"Wait!" He cried, desperate to prevent any combat. "Don't hurt him."

"Don't hurt _him_?" Astrid practically shrieked. "Who on earth is _him_?"

Egil got up slowly, wincing from the pain in his head. "Astrid, Hakan. Hakan, Astrid." Hakan growled and Astrid adopted a defensive position, clearly hesitant to challenge a dragon she hadn't seen before. **"Hakan, can you go get some food? We're running low."** Hiccup tried to distract the dragon.

" **As long as you promise that this** _ **creature**_ **doesn't hurt you."** Hakan said, keeping his gaze locked on the potential threat.

"Astrid, drop your axe." Egil said. Astrid seemed dumbfounded, but complied and as soon as she did, Hakan left with a huff. "Now that this disaster of an introduction is over, let me sho-"

"Why did you leave?" Astrid interrupted him. "Why did you leave Berk, why did you leave your home Hiccup?" Egil's face darkened as she mentioned his old name.

"You drove me away." Astrid could see that he was struggling with his rage, it was clearly bad.

"How?" Astrid asked. She honestly didn't think about what she said until the words were out of her mouth. Before she could do anything else to damage the fragile person in front of her, he had her pressed to the wall with a knife at her throat.

"How? _HOW?_ " Egil roared. "YOU BERATED ME FOR EVERYTHING! BERK WAS NOT MY HOME!" Astrid flinched every time he said something else, the list was long and Astrid realised how much he had suffered during his early youth. She knew he was persecuted but the way he described it was _terrible._ She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"And last, but certainly not least. You were the last straw." He said, knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists. Astrid's breath hitched as she backed up to a wall "You drove me over the edge," He was pacing now, his voice cracking. "you were the last one to openly doubt my place on Berk and _YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED ME THE MOST!_ " Hiccup punched the rocky wall next to Astrid's head hard enough that blood trickled down onto Astrid's shoulder.

"I loved you. You didn't even cast me a second glance. Do you know what that feels like?" Egil asked, his fury contained for now. "Do you know how it feels to have your heart flutter only for it to be ripped out and pulled apart in front of you? To have it thrown into a fire burning hotter than the fires of Hel?"

Astrid couldn't talk. She could hardly breathe. Was it really that bad? Was _she_ really that bad? She had liked Hiccup but due to his status, she hadn't revealed it to anyone. She was left to dwell on her thoughts as Egil – no – _Hiccup_ left to go and bind his wounded hand.

If she had been able to see past the tears that had obscured her vision, she would have seen the claws that nearly cut her ear off.

 **oOo**

Egil's POV

Egil could hear the sobbing from the next room as he worked. Smithing helped ease some stress and it doubled as exercise, which was a bonus. He had decided to make some more additions to his battle armour and used some of Hakan's (shedded) scales in the final product. It helped with the weight and it was also useful for camouflage. He poured the liquid mixture of scales into a mould he had made earlier and then poured molten iron over the top. The iron settled and mixed with the scales to make an incredibly strong alloy, Egil had been taught by Hakan how he could use the scales as armour, plus, with the detailing, it made him look more like his kin.

Hakan had returned with enough fish for a few days and was intrigued to see Astrid sobbing and Egil working. He knew something had happened and approached his brother.

" **Egil, brother. What is the matter with your old friend?"**

" **She's no longer my friend, Hakan."** Egil growled as he pounded the cooled, metallic mixture with a hammer.

" **My question still stands: Why is she upset?"**

" **I told her everything."** Hakan was surprised that Egil had done this, but he knew that it would have taken its toll on him too.

" **Are you ok?"**

" **I'm fine."** Egil said.

" **Your hand is bound, and I smelled blood on arrival. Did you fight?"**

" **No, nothing like that."**

" **Then tell me."** Egil sighed, then set the armour to the side to cool slowly. He sat down on his stool and cleaned his hands in the bucket of water he used to cool the metals. As he did, Hakan sat patiently near him, wanting to hear his story. Egil knew there was no way around it so he recounted the 'conversation' he had had with Astrid. Hakan noticed his face grow increasingly dark as he continued and eventually he had to stop Egil for concern of everyone's safety. He knew that ever since the events 8 years ago, Egil had been mentally unstable and difficult to predict. It had almost cost him his life a few times but eventually he had sealed away the instability. He realised that, since the seal had been removed, the instability was returning in full force.

" **Brother. You are unstable again. You need to go for a flight to calm."** Hakan said with a calm voice, ready to prevent Egil from hurting anyone, himself included.

" **You're right. I haven't flown properly for a while. I'll be back in a few hours."** And with that, Egil left. Hakan looked over to Astrid, the girl whom had sent Egil into self-exile. She seemed to have a tear in her eye as she turned and walked back into the cave. Hakan almost felt pity for her – Egil had made sure to bind her wings with a rope, the knot as far from her reach as possible. He started to scratch something into the ground, a technique Egil had taught him over the years as a way for communicating if Egil was otherwise incapacitated. Astrid looked over when Hakan gave a grunt.

\- DO YOU WANT TO HAVE YOUR WINGS FREED? – Astrid looked at the dragon and marvelled, everything she thought she knew about dragons was being ripped apart in front of her. Here was a dragon that, given many opportunities, had not killed her. It was almost _gentle_ , in a sense, but fierce when it came to protecting its allies (she had deduced that Egil was at some level of comradeship with the dragon by their matching wings and their many conversations, of which she could understand none). _And,_ to put the very scaly cherry on top of the cake, it was _writing_ to her. All she could do was stare at the crudely-scratched runes and marvel at this creature's intelligence. Before she knew it, the dragon was behind her. Every instinct in her body urged her to turn and fight but the next line of runes had suggested to do otherwise:

\- IF YOU TRY AND LEAVE, FIGHT OR DO SOMETHING ELSE THAT WILL HARM ANYONE, I WILL HUNT YOU LIKE A DEER –

 **oOo**

Egil ducked and weaved through the rocky pillars near the dormant volcano, the fog giving him less time to react and thus something to concentrate on. He had modified his suit a little and so he had to get used to the slight changes to his centre of mass. It didn't take too long before he was back to flying through the rocky pillars faster than any Berkian could ever hope of going. He saw the targets he had placed around when he first decided to use this area as a 'training ground'. He fired and hit every target without missing and without slowing down. He wasn't entirely Night Fury so he had the advantage of not making so much noise when he went to strike. He concentrated on flying to dull the rage in his heart.

He thought back to Astrid, he probably could have handled the situation better but she reminded him of all the pain he had endured in the past. He couldn't bring himself to hate her, however. He knew that his younger self still longed to be with her, and his adult self knew that she was far more attractive than anyone else he had seen in his adventures. He sighed as he turned and headed home, trying not to think too much about the childhood crush in his home.

 **oOo**

The first thing he noticed when he landed was that there was cut rope on the ground, with a message near it. He was fairly sure that Astrid was here since Toothless was asleep and there was noise coming from his cooking area. There was a crackle as he walked around the corner and saw Astrid cooking a couple of fish. She hadn't noticed him yet since she was concentrating on the fish, so he sat down and waited for her to notice him. It wasn't long before she turned the fish and looked up.

"How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.

"A couple of seconds." There was something on her mind, Egil could see that much. "Something up?" Astrid looked surprised.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Yeah… because that was the truth. He could tell by her sigh that something was wrong.

"Do you want to go back to Berk?"

"More than anything." She smiled.

"Then I'll show you the way." Her expression dropped. Egil knew from her expression that Astrid wanted him to come too but he knew that would be impossible. He started towards the exit when Astrid stood.

"Hiccup…"

"My name is Egil. That is what you will call me." Astrid looked a little saddened by this.

"Will you come back? To Berk?" _To me?_

 **oOo**

The chief had been gone for two days and Berk was getting restless.

"We need to find her, or the nest. We can't find both this year." A voice called out from the crowd in the Great Hall.

"Astrid's been great as chief. I say we find her." Some murmurs of agreement rose.

"She would want us to find the nest and destroy it." Several people shouted "Aye" in response. The crowd in the Hall started to get a little too loud and the elders had had enough.

"Everyone settle down. We will cast a vote to see what we should do." One of the elders stood up to silence the crowd. "All in favour of finding our chief, raise one arm." A few people raised their arms quickly, but a lot of arms went up after that.

"What about the nest? Raise an arm if you think we should focus on locating the nest." A few arms went up, but not many more.

"No need." Everyone turned to the door, which had been opened slightly. There, standing just inside the door was Astrid. She seemed a little nervous. A cheer erupted from the crowd as she walked towards the elders. She muttered something to them and they got up. The crowd went silent.

"I need to talk to the elders, can everyone please go out and resume their activities?" The hall was cleared reasonably quickly and once it was just Astrid and the elders, they immediately asked her questions.

"Where have you been?"

"What were you doing?"

"How are you still alive?"

She had answers to all of these questions and put her hand up to quieten the elders. Once they complied, she spoke.

"I believe I have found something of value to more than one of you." She said, looking at two in particular. She walked to the doors and opened them as the elders discussed amongst themselves what this thing might be. Astrid knew that they wouldn't know, but she was still nervous as she flew up and retrieved what she had brought back.

The elders stood up as Astrid entered the room, with someone trailing behind her. One of the elders instantly recognised who it was, though he knew better than to spoil the moment for the head elder. He turned to look at him and saw the look. There was no other way to put it. The head elder had made that perfectly clear with his words (or, rather, _word_ ).

"Son?"

* * *

 **So there's something for you all to dwell on until the next chapter. Ideas will be much appreciated, either message or leave them in reviews. I'd love some feedback on the chapters and where I could improve for next time.**

 **Uni will be my focus for the next month or so since there are heaps of assessments piling themselves on top of each other, so don't expect another chapter for a while.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who's following/reviewing/reading this story and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Last, but not least, a monumental thank you to The Amber Fury, who let me adopt this story. I hope I'm living up to the standards you set!**

 **~HairyPringle**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am so sorry that this is late. I was caught up with exams until mid-November but I had writer's block for a while. I couldn't really get much on 'paper' so eventually, I forced something out. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope that it satisfies you all until the next chapter.**

 **Still, thanks for all the reviews and such, it really motivated me to do this.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _ **The first scene will be from the Berkians' POV – they know Hiccup/Egil as Hiccup so it makes sense to call him Hiccup.**_

"Son?" Stoick was dumbfounded. He'd spent all this time believing his son was dead and now, here he was. But there was something not right about his presence and Stoick wasn't quite sure about what it was.

"I haven't come back to stay, just know that." This drove a dagger into the elder's heart as his son said this.

"Why come at all then?" He asked.

"Because _she_ ," the ex-heir pointed at Astrid "wanted me to see you. I knew that coming would only hurt you more but she was stubborn and-"

"Right here you know." Astrid interrupted, huffing at the remark.

"Whatever. I didn't want to come back because I knew it would only make things worse." Hiccup explained. He turned to leave and that's when Stoick realised something.

 _Dark wings, full plate mail, that sword… Is he… No, he can't be…_ Astrid looked solemn as she gazed over to Stoick, knowing he had just realised. She was inwardly surprised at what he said next.

"Stay with us, just a few days. _Fury_." Hiccup paused for a moment.

"That's what you call me? 'Fury'? What a pathetic name. It barely scratches the surface of the legacy that I am a part of. I… am a Night Fury." His dark tone chilled the elders to the bone as he jumped into the air and beat his wings slowly, maintaining his altitude with ease.

"Know this. I will continue to return until you make amends for what you did to me." His hands glowed dimly.

"What did we do?" Stoick asked.

"Big mistake…" Astrid muttered under her breath as Hiccup growled and scaled formed over his arms. His teeth sharpened to a point and his eyes went an acid-green as his whole body seemed to grow more muscular than it already was.

"You know nothing of the pain you caused me." Hiccup's voice was quieter and deeper, yet everyone heard him clearly. The elders went to leave but Hiccup shot at the ground in front of them, turning them all back. "You berated me continually, hurt me, made me feel like I was nothing… for _fifteen years_. Do any of you know what that feels like?"

The elders shook their heads. Stoick stepped forward.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING ANOTHER STEP!" Hiccup roared. It was clear that his fury was at an uncontrollable point now and Stoick felt genuine fear, but something else as well.

 _To think that this was my kin. This is what I had to uphold my legacy… I'm almost impressed, but he's a dragon, he's not my son anymore. My son died eight years ago._

"Hiccup," Stoick started.

"You can call me 'Egil'. It means 'Awe' and 'Fear'; of which you seem to be expressing both."

"… Egil… I… I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was too focussed on the welfare of the village and I neglected you. Can you accept my apology?" Stoick had fallen to his knees, almost begging for Egil's forgiveness.

 _SLASH._

 **oOo**

Egil had gotten angrier and angrier the more Stoick had talked. That man wanted his _forgiveness_? He would get none until proven worthy. He was upon the man in a fraction of a second. He whipped out his sword and sliced the elder's right arm, right above the elbow. Stoick's eyes widened as he felt the sting of air in his new wound. Blood trickled down to his wrist as he sat still, paralysed by the shock. The cut wasn't deep, but the pain went far deeper than just skin. Stoick stood up, his gaze turning fierce.

"You're not welcome here, _devil_."

"That was what I was hoping you'd say." Egil said, putting his helmet on and blasting open the doors to the Great Hall before flying off. Astrid was still in shock after she'd heard the sickening sound of metal piercing human flesh but this outburst was not outside of what she'd expected. There was an atmosphere of hostility in the hall when Hi- _Egil_ had entered. He had told her that she should expect an extra violent raid soon, though she felt something different about the raids; she didn't want to fly into battle and kill more dragons without knowing about them first.

 _Could they actually be intelligent? Could they be… friendly?_

Her brief dwelling saw little in the way of answers and she decided to fly around the island for a short time. She was pleased that she could finally clear her head, something that desperately needed doing, and the peace was accompanied by a clear night. She spent the majority of the flight in silence, reflecting on the last few days before Hiccup left and the few days after she first found him again (or rather, the other way around). She thought Hiccup had died or been taken after he left, but with the fury in his voice when they exchanged their last words, she now understood that he was not taken. Hiccup had truly died and been replaced by a cold, ruthless being with little to no regard for the place that was once his home.

She returned to find everyone preparing for a raid, she assumed that the Elders had issued the warning. She went over to the blacksmith and asked Gobber to sharpen her axe before heading out into the heat of battle. She tried not to let on that her heart wasn't in it but she could almost feel the glares as she carefully avoided combat where possible.

"What are ye doin' lass?"

"Come on, you're the best here!"

"We need you chief!"

These comments made her feel agitated and she decided to fly down to her house to 'defend' it. A Nadder approached her house and she made an effort to look like she was fighting it. A few moments with the Nadder proved too much for Astrid to bear and soon she was kneeling on the ground – the dragon looking on in confusion. It took a step back as someone silently landed in front of the distressed chief.

"Get up." It was Egil.

"Why? You've already seen that I can't do this."

"Then fight me." Astrid looked up. This was the man who had caused her village distress for the last _eight years_. She had no reason not to be angry at him, but she couldn't. There was something else at play here and she wasn't quite sure of what it was.

"Fight me, _weakling._ " Something clicked. The taunt spurred her into action and she swung with her axe, straight at Egil's head. He blocked her with ease, using his armour to deflect her blow and delivering a swift jab to her stomach. Astrid was winded but she kept fighting. She kicked Egil's legs out from under him and swung again. Before she could land the hit, he did the same thing to her, knocking her off balance. He jumped to his feet and stood back for a moment.

"You rely on brute force. It will be the end of you." He taunted again.

"Wrong." Astrid said as she dropped her axe. "It will be the end of you."

She charged at him, ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

"I can't be bothered with this anymore." Egil said. Astrid's eyes widened as she realised he was no longer where she thought he was and the next thing she knew, she was being held with her arms out to the sides of her, pressed against her door. She gasped as a sharp pain in her belly made itself apparent. She didn't realise until now that she was exhausted, her gasps of breath trying to soothe burning lungs. Egil hadn't kept his helmet on during this raid, so Astrid could stare into his cold eyes. Her heart was pounding, though that could have been from exhaustion (she wasn't sure). Sweat had just started to form on the back of her neck and the night was chilling it. A warmth spread from where the pain originated (both internally and externally) but, for some reason, she could feel her face getting hot. She heard a chuckle and words that she couldn't make sense of, her senses had dulled and she felt a surge of emotion. This was the same person who she had persecuted, the same person she grew up with. There was no changing that. She so desperately didn't want to remember the trouble she caused him, it tore her up inside. A lump formed in her throat as she realised what had happened. She bit back a sob and looked down. Sure enough, there was a blade sticking into her.

"Why do this? What is your reason?" She asked, her body going cold.

"You still don't get it, do you. I tried so hard to be a part of this village, and yet, I was still rejected. The people I cared about kicked me and beat me on a regular basis. I was betrayed by the one I loved. My reasoning, you ask? _You_ are my reasoning."

So, with a tear rolling down her face and blood spreading through her tunic, she kissed him.

* * *

 **So... There you have it. Astrid has feelings for the cold, crazy type. Sorry if this is a little violent. If need be, I can alter the rating. This dark Hiccup thing is kind growing on me. I'd like to see more of it in other stories.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and if anyone wants to write a potential scene for later chapters, feel free! I'd love to know where you guys want this story to go.**

 **I'm not planning on too much Hiccstrid (ironically, given that last little bit) because I feel that Hiccup/Egil is too cold-hearted for a relationship at the moment. Maybe in a much later chapter, but not until something specific happens.**

 **Again with the thanks and I'll see you all in the next chapter (hopefully it will be within the next few weeks or so)**

 **~HairyPringle**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter. This one is the turning point between T and M, so from now on, this story will be M-rated.**

 **I'm so sorry that I did this, but I figured that this was the best option for the story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL TRY TO REDEEM MYSELF BY WRITING A VERY LONG AND CAPITALISED APOLOGY! Also, more story twists and such.**

 **Please please PLEASE don't hate me :(**

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

 **The wings of a demon – Chapter 9**

Egil watched Astrid slump to the ground, the knife still between her ribs. He turned and was about to fly away when he heard a scream. He looked over to see a shadow rapidly approaching him and before he knew it, an axe found itself very close to his head. He managed to duck in time but ran off, knowing that the rage of that person would keep them going until he was dead. He took to the skies and disappeared into the clouds.

Reminiscing over that evening's raid, he wondered why Astrid had decided to kiss him. He was never appealing to anyone when he was there, and he hadn't grown too much. Granted, he was a little more muscular but he never would have considered himself _attractive_.

So what was she seeing in him?

He was still dwelling on his confusion when a searing pain made itself known on his back. His wings faltered so he started to glide. The pain got worse and worse and eventually he had to freefall. He whistled, trying to call for any dragon in the area. No one showed up to aid him, however, and he started to grow worried. He adjusted himself so that he could slow his fall as much as possible and tried whistling again, a higher pitch this time. A Nadder picked up his call for assistance and started to fly towards him. The ocean was getting closer and closer but the Nadder seemed further and further away. In a desperate act of survival, Egil spread his wings, agony exploding through his whole body. His fall slowed enough that he was able to land on a beach, though it was rough and clumsy. He stood up and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, the world around him dissolving into various colours and shapes. He fell to the ground and shut his eyes.

 _I've been drugged then… How? I haven't been hit by anything in ages._ Clarity left his mind as his consciousness left him.

 **oOo**

Astrid had watched Hiccup falter as he took a step back. Had it worked? Had she finally gotten to Hiccup? She could feel the knife inside her, burning her. The pain was almost unbearable but she knew that taking the knife out would only make things worse. She could feel her legs weakening (though she suspected that this was not entirely from the wound in her stomach) and soon, she collapsed. Her vision blurred as she watched a large woman swing an axe at Hiccup.

 _No! Don't do it! He's not himself!_ She could only think as Hiccup narrowly dodged the slash. _I know the real Hiccup is in there._ She slumped in the dirt, a sudden lack of energy making itself apparent. She focussed on the pain, knowing that it would keep her awake for that little bit longer. She felt coldness creeping through her as the darkness took her.

 _She saw herself as a small girl – playing with her only friend at the time. She couldn't remember his name, but he seemed oddly familiar to her. They chased each other around the forest for at least an hour before heading home for dinner. She watched herself open and close the door to her house. She noticed the boy was looking at her, a darker expression on his face now._

" _You betrayed me." There was a flash of white as the voice reverberated through her head._

 _She was a teenager now, preparing for her first session of Dragon training. "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." She laughed at this, remembering the attitude she had picked up off her father. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about him. His calm demeanour so easily replaced by a fearsome warrior, willing to die to protect anything dear to him. She saw the boy again, slightly more grown up now. He was still skinny, smaller than everyone else present. She watched as he was actively persecuted by everyone. She saw her own expression brought no pity. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched him run into the forest every night and scream before heading further in._

" _I LOVED YOU!" She heard the echo of his voice again, filled with sorrow and rage. She shivered as she felt the cold creeping into her core._

 _After the next flash of white, she found herself at the ceremony, the various markings on her face indicating chiefdom. She was the only viable candidate after the disappearance of the boy – no…_ man _– as his cousin had been too overcome with sorrow. She didn't realise how much everyone had missed him until she was here. Her only focus was on the village and her own sorrows. She remembered her primary motivation as the ceremony came to a close. She gasped as she felt a burning sensation, akin to fire, on her back. There was a whisper in her ear._

" _You loved me too." The burning spread to her arms and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her legs were next. The fire spreading all over her, just becoming visible. It was covering her now, and she could barely concentrate on anything else. There was another flash of white._

 _She was in a cave, she could see herself again. She saw the sorrow on her own face and the rage on the man's face. The fire had spread to her torso now. Her head was the only part of her that was not on fire. She saw herself terrified of the man in front of her. That was when she remembered everything._

 _The reason she had become chief was also the reason she was here now. She loved her killer - there was no doubt left in her mind. But it was too late. The final flash of white was blinding and then, the fire was gone. The cold returned and she knew this was the end._

" _I love you, Hiccup. I hope you know that. You're in there somewhere, and I won't give up hope until he comes out." Heat exploded everywhere as she took her last breath and was sucked into oblivion._

A pile of ashes was all that the elders found.

 **oOoOo**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

 **oOoOo**

The boat was sent off to sea, the remains of their chief aboard. Ruffnut was chosen to fire the first arrow but before she did, the boat burst into flame. Everyone present saw something dark fly down to the boat and land on it. The bigger shock was when the same thing flew away and something else, brighter than the sun, rose from the charred remains of the boat. Everyone turned away as the thing flew closer to Berk, the light becoming slightly dimmer as it drew closer. Ruffnut turned around to see a person with wings of fire flying towards them.

Several minutes passed and she knew that it was Astrid, though she couldn't figure out why her wings were made of fire. All she knew was that Astrid was alive, well and… naked?

 _I guess that makes sense, her clothes would have burned up on the boat._ Ruffnut averted her eyes, suppressing a blush as Astrid landed.

"Hi Ruffnut!" Astrid said rather cheerfully.

"Hi uhh… Astrid…" Ruffnut said, still trying not to stare at Astrid.

"Is something wrong?" Astrid asked.

 _Everything is wrong. This is wrong. The things in my head are wrong._ "You uhh… Your clothes…"

"OH!" Astrid's face went deep crimson and she went to cover herself up with her hands. Suddenly, her body was enveloped in flame. When it dissipated, Astrid's face was still red but now there was a red top to match. She also had leggings. _Magic? Since when!?_ Ruffnut's mind was going in overdrive trying to comprehend what had just happened. There was a brief moment of clarity before she fainted, much to Astrid's confusion.

Astrid turned to face the village and, realising they had all just seen her naked, went an even brighter shade of red. Her cheeks burned with a fire that could rival her wings' in intensity as a cheer erupted.

"She's back!"

"I don't believe it!"

"PRAISE ODIN!"

"WHERE'S THE MEAD WHEN YOU NEED IT?!"

She laughed at the sudden request for mead and responded: "To the great hall!"

 **oOo**

" **Did the spell work?"** Hakan asked. He was sceptical of its success but Egil's expression was too revealing.

" **Yes it did. The phoenix has been awakened. It is but a matter of time before she will need help harnessing its power."** Egil responded with a dark smile.

" **You had an alternate motive, did you not?"** Hakan didn't expect the aggressive reply that came in the form of a fireball.

" **No. You would be wise to avoid suggesting such things."** Egil said. This all but confirmed Hakan's suspicions but he kept them to himself.

" **Why did you do it then?"** He asked.

" **To test myself."** Egil said, simply. **"So that I can become stronger."**

" **And you think the best way to go about doing that is resurrecting your ex-crush…"**

" **She is but a pawn in the army of the enemy, brother. Do not think of her as anything else."**

" **Wasn't it you who said that 'dragons are intelligent, beautiful, misunderstood creatures' at some point? Where did that you go?"**

" **If you recall, he died when I first went on a raid with you."**

" **Why are you doing this Egil?"**

" **What? What are you insinuating,** _ **brother**_ **?"**

" **You are turning into the very people you left. You're becoming prejudiced** _ **against your own race**_ **. You may be of my kin but you're of theirs too. Don't think** _ **for one SECOND**_ **that I'll let you forget that."**

" **Isn't that what you've been trying to do for EIGHT YEARS now?"** It was quickly dissolving into a shouting match between Hakan and Egil. Hakan knew that Egil was now at his most sensitive, so he chose this opportunity to reveal his secret.

" **There is something you need to know, Egil."** Hakan's voice lowered.

" **Don't change the sub- mmph"** He pinned Egil and covered his mouth.

" **I may not be allied with the humans, but you would be wise to heed my warning when I say this: if you hurt** _ **anyone**_ **on that island, I will** _ **destroy**_ **you."** Egil's eyes widened. He knew that Hakan could defeat him effortlessly and ruthlessly. What he didn't know, however, was Hakan's secret.

" **If I let you go, do you promise to listen?"** Hakan asked. He received a muffled 'mm mm' as an answer, so he sat back and started to talk.

" **You know how I have little recollection of my past?"**

" **Have you remembered something?"**

" **Try…** _ **everything**_ **."**

* * *

 **Am I forgiven yet?**

 **If you have any ideas, PM or leave them in the reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please, no flames. If you don't like what I did then that's ok, but please don't try and turn people away from this story.**

 **On a more cheery note, 100 followers! Thanks for your support everyone, I'm really happy that I got to adopt this story and I'm equally glad that people have liked it so far. I hope this chapter wasn't too dark. I tried to make it intense (I was listening to an intense soundtrack when I wrote this chapter - Undertale boss fights are the best :P)**

 **See you in the next chapter. Unless Egil comes and kills you during a raid... Then I'll come and fix you up and THEN I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **~HairyPringle**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Wings of a Demon – Chapter 10**

 **Hi everyone. I have a couple of things I want to mention before this chapter:**

 **There are going to be potential triggers for some people in this chapter. I have added a warning to let you know when things get dark.**

 **I can't promise regular updates, Uni is going to take priority since I'm already having to repeat 3 of my subjects from last year. I deeply apologise for this and I hope everyone understands. I've also been dealing with some personal issues lately, which is another reason I have inadvertently neglected this story.**

 **Still, here's another chapter. It's a bit longer that the others but I hope that compensates for the immense wait. Thanks for your patience guys. :)**

 **oOo**

His flight home had been filled with the haze of whatever drug had been administered to him. He didn't remember anything after the pain first set in – right in the middle of his quiet time too. He was annoyed at this. _How could anyone have gotten behind me like that?_ He thought it impossible. Hakan would never let him hear the end of it.

 _Oh gods… This is going to be horrible._ Egil dreaded the moment right up until it came.

Fortunately for him, Hakan had been rather distracted the whole conversation. He was too overjoyed at his returned memory.

 **"It's all come back, Egil. Everything."** Egil smiled, a rare occurrence these days.

 **"I'm glad. Now we can finally find your fami-** ** _our_** **family."** Egil quickly corrected himself. He hadn't made a mistake like that for a while. Whatever that drug was… it was messing with him.

 **"Egil. Something is troubling you. Might I ask what, exactly?"**

 **"I was drugged at Berk… It's still messing with my head now."**

 **"Have you tried meditating?"** Egil knew something was wrong because Hakan had come up with a solution before him. His mind was slowed.

 **"I'll be in the back."**

 **"Okay. I will go out and hunt for a while."**

Egil went into the deepest, darkest corner of the cave and sat down. His mind was slow, but it was going berserk at the same time. It reminded him of when his father used to beat down the front door after a night of drinking.

 _Hang on… Why am I thinking about_ anyone _on Berk, let alone my own_ father? _My brain must be really messed up._

His meditation lasted the whole night and left very few answered questions.

 **oOo**

Astrid had been dwelling on the previous few days' events for most of the night. She hadn't been able to sleep after the party since Ruffnut had practically force-fed her enough mead to affect her coordination. She decided to go for a flight, not bothering with a fancy take-off since everyone else was either asleep or passed out. When she got into the air, she felt a burning sensation at her fingertips. It spread to her hands and arms rapidly. She felt an itch on her leg that spread with similar haste to the burning. Soon, she was filled with a strange energy that she couldn't comprehend. There was a pain like no other in her chest and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. Rather, an intense flame erupted from her mouth and singed a few trees in front of her. When she regained composure, she descended to the charred area in the forest. Curious as to what had happened, she tried to think of the energy again. To her disappointment, it didn't come.

The trees had been very clearly destroyed by Astrid's flame, but nothing around them was even slightly burned. It was something that Fishlegs would have been amazed by, but Astrid didn't want anyone knowing that she had done this. Her thoughts turned to another person who might be able to help. Someone who she thought would know why all of this had happened. She needed to get to Berk and ask someone to fill in for a few days.

She needed to find Hiccup.

 **oOo**

"No." Stoick said. "You can't go alone."

"I can and I will. I need you to hold the fort while I'm gone though. Can you do that for me?" Astrid asked. She knew it would be a long shot, but the ex-chief of Berk would never turn down another opportunity to run the village he so loved.

"You really know my weaknesses, don't you lass…" Stoick sighed in defeat; he wished he had never turned the role over to Astrid but he knew that his old bones wouldn't be able to handle the job much longer, and that she was the best equipped of the younger generation.

"Yes I do. Now, do you want to be chief for a couple of days or should I ask Snotlout?" Astrid asked, in a way that was very clearly facetious.

"I'll do it." Stoick said reluctantly. He didn't like watching Astrid chase after things that were pointless. Though she had been awfully secretive this time, Stoick could see right through her charade.

"Just don't let Hiccup hurt you…" He said as she took off and flew north.

Stoick turned around and walked back to his house to prepare for bed again when a rooster crowed. He sighed and turned back to the town square, mentally preparing a speech for the masses addressing the issue of the missing chief – again. He decided to leave out the part that involved a certain traitor but there was little doubt in his mind that the people would know. Several of Astrid's neighbours had heard her crying his name in the middle of the night, among other obscenities. Though this would normally have destroyed Astrid's reputation, the people knew that she would never share the same feelings towards anyone else. There was also the fact that they knew she would simply punish them for eavesdropping – a valid point.

So they went with it. _Every night._

After Stoick had delivered his speech, which was short and to-the-point, he wandered over to the docks. There had been reports of something in the water eating some of the fish and damaging the nets. _Looks like the work of a dragon._ Stoick thought, though the idea that a dragon would cut through nets seemed out of their mental capacity – in Stoick's opinion. Upon closer inspection, however, the nets seemed to have been cut by a knife, not torn by claws. _Could it have been him?_ Stoick thought as he held the net in his hand. Whatever had cut this net had been rather sharp and well-crafted.

He took the nets up to Gobber to see if he could repair them. Gobber reluctantly accepted the job, preferring to work metal over rope. It was going to be difficult to get enough food for the village until these nets were fixed and Stoick only hoped that whoever had cut these ropes wouldn't come back and do it again.

 **oOo**

Astrid had been flying through thick fog for a few hours and her wings were getting tired. She glided down towards sea level when she saw a rocky beach not far ahead. She slowed down and landed on it, giving her wings a break from the strain they had been enduring. She looked around and noticed there was a sense of familiarity with this island. _What is this place?_ She thought as she walked towards the giant volcano at the top of the beach. She picked up a rock and looked at it for a moment – the distorted reflection of her face visible on the surface. She noticed a shadow form behind her and she turned around – expecting something bad there. She was worried when the shadow turned out to be one _very_ angry dragon. It growled at her and she stepped back, climbing backwards up the rock face behind her.

"I didn't mean to harm anything. I was just tired." She said, not knowing whether or not the dragon could understand her. She was panicking slightly since she had left her axe at Berk – something she didn't realise until now. _I really have to try to remember that more often._ This thought was accompanied by a burning blade embedding itself in the rocks less than a foot from her head.

"Why are you here?" Egil asked, furious.

"Where? I don't know where I am! I got lost when I hit the fog." Astrid said in a voice several tones higher than normal.

"Is that so?" Egil said. A dark chuckle came from the young man and he retracted his blade. "Well then, I guess you're our prisoner again."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"You've been trespassing, Astrid." Egil spat her name, his tone so venomous it could have taken down a whole village.

"What? I don't even know where I am!" Astrid was clambering up the rock face now, trying to get away from the two biggest threats to her life at the moment. She turned and flapped her wings to get extra lift, but Egil grabbed her feet and slammed her into the ground. The next thing she knew, her arms were bound.

"No! NO! LET ME GO HICCUP!" Astrid shrieked. Her wings were pulled roughly behind her and bound in a similar fashion to her arms. Her legs were next, though she tried to resist as much as possible, the dragon held her down and had her struggling for air.

"I am not your 'Hiccup'" Egil spat. "And I will never be." He picked up the struggling chief and slung her over his shoulder. She tried to beat at his shoulder and back, but her efforts were in vain. Eventually, she gave up and hung limp, dreading the near future silently.

 **WARNING! DARKNESS LIES AHEAD**

Egil had little regard for the state of his captive, so he dropped her on the hard floor. There was a crack and Astrid screamed – something had clearly broken. Egil stormed to his forge and started to search for some tools. _She deserves this for what she did to me. I am going to MAKE HER PAY!_ Egil growled to himself as he found the supplies he wanted – a long rod and a bucket. He took the two items out to where Astrid was and he was greeted with a harsh double-handed punch to his face. He stumbled back and realised that Astrid was on her feet, with blood trickling down her wings.

"Thanks, useless. Now you've gone and broken my wings!" Astrid didn't realise she had called him 'Useless' until he was upon her, laying into her with several sharp jabs to her ribs. The wind was knocked from Astrid's lungs and she fell to the floor, gasping and coughing.

"You will _pay for what you did to me._ " Egil's tone was cold enough that Astrid genuinely feared for her life. "I won't just kill you continuously, though. I am going to break you." He swung the metal rod at her, cracking at least one more rib and lightly tearing her clothes.

Hakan sat and watched, knowing that the beaten woman partially deserved this. He still didn't like it, however, and decided to intervene.

 **"That's enough, Egil."** Hakan said, giving off a warning to his brother.

 **"Do you not know what she did to me?"** Egil turned around and glared at Hakan. The ferocity in his eyes was enough to cause Hakan to shudder.

 **"I know what she did to you. I also know that you're better than this. There was a reason I supressed your memory, brother. Do not make me do it again."**

Egil growled lowly and Hakan responded in the same way. Astrid suddenly felt very vulnerable in this situation and she tried not to show fear. Egil stood down after a few moments, however, and Astrid quietly released a breath she didn't know she was holding. When Egil turned to her, she froze. He approached her and she shrunk back, trying to avoid further injury. It was what he finally said that finally caused her eyes to widen.

"I will _destroy you._ "

 **oOo**

Three days had passed and there was still no sign of escape for Astrid. Snoggletog was fast approaching and she didn't want to miss out on the festivities. Her arms and legs had been freed, but her wings were bound. She had a metal band around her waist, it was attached to a chain that was clearly designed to restrain something much larger than her. Her wounds had started to heal, dried blood coating her legs. She looked around the cavern she was imprisoned in, it was dark, but it was easy enough to see. The entrance was large, but Egil had mostly covered it with boulders and metal, making the exit small enough that Astrid could barely fit through. A shuffle behind the crudely-built wall halted her thoughts.

Egil had come in five times to beat her over the last few days, each time with a different tool to inflict pain. She heard him shifting some of the rocks and prepared herself for more pain. He captor walked in and Astrid found herself searching for some sort of weapon on his body. She found none.

 _If this is some sick game…_ Astrid's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something else. He seemed more irritated than angry, which seemed weird. It seemed as though there was something else bothering him. She was about to ask when he walked over and grabbed her roughly. His eyes were slits and he started pulling at her shoulder pads.

"N-no. Wha-What are you doing n-now?" Astrid asked. Pain shot through her wounds as she was forced roughly to her feet. Egil growled and clawed at the ruined clothes that Astrid was wearing. Hakan showed up just as Egil was ripping her tunic off. He growled and swiped at Egil and the young man came to his senses, looking at the scene before quickly walking off. The dragon wathed the young man leave and then scratched something into the rock at Astrid's feet.

Astrid gasped when she read it - HE IS APPROACHING HIS CYCLE. I WILL TRY TO KEEP HIM AWAY BUT I MAKE NO OATHS –

 _So he has more confusing traits…_ "What do you mean?" Astrid asked the dragon (feeling stupid whilst doing so).

Hakan replied after a few moments. – HE IS SEEKING A MATE. AND YOU WERE HIS CHILDHOOD CRUSH. IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR HIM TO DESIRE YOU –

"But I thought he didn't like me…"

\- HE DOESN'T CARE. THE HEAT CLOUDS HIS JUDGEMENT. YOU ARE A SUITABLE FEMALE AND YOU ARE CLOSE BY, HE DOES NOT NEED TO TRAVEL AS FAR. THAT IS ALL HE CARES ABOUT AT THE MOMENT –

"So… what, he's going to try to _rape_ me?" Astrid was taken aback at this. "Is there any other way to prevent it happening?"

\- IF THERE IS, I AM AFRAID I DO NOT KNOW. HIS INSTABILITY CAN MAKE HIM UNPREDICTABLE AT TIMES – Hakan bowed his head. He had no authority to take Egil's captive, as much as he wished for her to be free. – I WILL RETURN SOON. IT IS A SIMILAR SITUATION FOR ME, THOUGH I HAVE BETTER CONTROL OF MYSELF –

"So why don't we try helping him with self-control?" Astrid asked.

\- AGAIN, HE IS TOO UNSTABLE. WHAT YOU DID TO HIM SEVERELY AFFECTED HIS MORALS –

"So… I'm stuck in a cave with a dragon and a psychopath hybrid? Best Snoggletog ever…" Astrid's changing attitude was concerning the dragon, and he turned and left with a small huff.

Astrid, however, was left to contemplate her thoughts until the inevitable return of Egil. She only hoped she could come up with a plan before he got back.

 **oOo**

 **When I said that Egil was going to be dark, I meant it. The psychological trauma he endured was severe and the ramifications were huge. Do not worry, however, as I have no intention to include any lemons in this story – consensual or otherwise. There may be mention of some 'activities' but that will be as far as it goes. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've only just gone back to uni this week. 4 and a half months of holidays absolutely MURDERS creativity.**

 **If you have some ideas/potential scenes you would like to see later in this story, feel free to send them to me in a PM, or we can use DocX/email etc.**

 **HUGE thanks to my followers/reviewers for sticking with the story while I fail to update. I really appreciate it.**

 **For now, though, I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **~HairyPringle**


	12. Author's note 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, I've been having a lot of issues lately and writing just wasn't happening. I lost my creativity and motivation to write, and I realised, too late, that I'd backed myself into a corner with this story. As a result, I'll be rewriting it from scratch, taking every single chapter and altering them so that the plot has significantly** ** _less_** **holes than a block of swiss cheese.**

 **I'll put the new and updated chapters in another story, which I will promote once I've uploaded it.**

 **Thanks for your patience, and sorry for not uploading.**

 **~ HairyPringle**


End file.
